


In a Flash

by BlindedKnight



Series: In A Flash: Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith was once a young famous model who, due to money troubles, comes out of retirement to try his hand at it again. Meeting a young up and coming photographer his life is about to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some might find it odd that the roles are switched (12 a model and Clara the photographer) and I hope I don't screw it all up.

John Smith looked up from the slightly crumpled piece of paper to the door which shown the same number scrawled on it. He exhaled slowly going over looking through the small list of tenants till he found Oswald, C. pushing the button activating the buzzer for a few moments.

The speaker came alive with a female voice, “Hello?”

“Hi, um, John Smith. My manager had set up an appointment with you at four. I know I'm early.”

“Right. I'll buzz you in, the lift doesn't work so hope you can deal with six flights of steps.” The buzzer rang out as the door unlocked and he stepped inside.

He sighed as he looked up at the stairs, he shouldn't have been nervous but he had been out of the modeling game for so long he wasn't sure if taking this off chance of getting a little bit of extra cash was worth it. He pushed the negative thought aside as finally started to ascend the stairs till he reached the final turn to the sixth floor and saw the short feminine figure standing at the top smiling down to him.

“Almost thought you might have had a heart attack climbing all these stairs.”

His jaw slightly dropped in surprise at the womans comment and how curiously beautiful she looked with her short brown hair accenting the roundness of her face with a a nice dress shirt and waist high pants accenting the rest of her curves. He gave a nervous chuckle, “Sorry didn't want to get a work out from rushing up here.” He finally climbed the remaining steps giving a small smile to her.

She held out her hand, “Clara Oswald.”

He paused for only a brief moment till he took her hand shaking it gently, “John Smith.”

“The famous one.” She grinned as she squeezed his hand and gently tugging him to the open door to her studio.

“Long time ago.” He looked around the generously spaced area where it looked like half was her actual living arrangements and studio with a backdrop and bright lights. “The way it sounded like from my manager you're just as famous. I didn't realize I would be working in your flat though.”

She came back around after closing the door and smirked, “You're partly right. I have a few studios all over the place, this is just my London one.” She pointed her hand forward towards the studio, “So shall we?”

He looked to her confused, “Shouldn't I get changed?”

“Not yet. You look nervous.” She stopped by the camera and pointed to the stool that was in the middle of all the lights, “Help break the tension.”

He walked over hanging his things besides the lit area and sat down on the stool looking to Clara as she grinned, “You're right, very nervous. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of a beautiful woman.”

Clara blushed and eyed him as he sat in a tshirt and jeans. “Thank you. Though I wasn't expecting that from a man of your age.”

John chuckled running his hand through his silver curls when he heard the shutter click. He looked in surprise to her, “Sure you want to waste film?”

“Not a waste especially when I work in a digital format. The sound is just so you know I took the picture.” She smirked to him.

He smiled, “Right sorry.”

Clara leaned back down looking through the viewer, “So why did you stop?”

“You should know that answer, it's the same for everyone in the business; age.” His hands slightly fumbled with each other, “Missy, my manager, thinks that there's going to be this giant need for older models soon.”

“And you think it's a load of rubbish.” She clicked the button at another point and stood up looking to him, “So why are you here sitting on my stool?”

He nodded, “Because she managed to find a company that's paying. Just a one time deal refills the pockets.”

“I figured you would have been a doctor or something after you left.” She tilted her head looking at him, “Could you ruffle your hair again?”

“Oh I tried medical school, sadly my stomach didn't make it through.” He brought both his hands up and running them through his hair thinking he was surely making a mess of his already mess of curls. “I actually do some odd jobs here and there. I subbed for a school janitor just recently.”

Clara bit her lip looking at his hair before coming around walking to him, “Just not right.”

“What is?”

She stood on her tip toes slowly starting to play with his grey curls, “Your hair.”

He chuckled nervously, feeling like a young boy whose mother is desperately trying to fix his unruly hair, catching the slight hint of a wonderful floral perfume. “Glad I didn't slick my hair back then.”

She smiled, “When we actually start mind if you don't at first? Get some shots with this crazy hair.” She gently ran her fingers through his hair her nails grazing his scalp.

He started to make a small moan but cleared his throat when he realized what he was doing.

Clara giggled as she stood back, “Sorry. Hope Mrs. Smith isn't going to get jealous.”

“If there was a Mrs. Smith.”

She walked back around to the camera taking a few more shots before looking up, “Seriously? With how popular and handsome you are I would figure you would have had a few women chasing after you.”

“Oh there were a few and yes I actually was married but she passed on a few years ago. Tunnel collapse during an archaeological trip.” John frowned and looked down his fingers absent mindedly rubbing his bare ring finger.

“Oh I'm sorry to hear.”

He smiled softly, “It's alright was a wonderful time.” He looked up after he heard the button press and smirked, “Tried to be sneaky on that on eh?”

Clara smiled, “Sorry the artist in me wanted a photo.”

He grinned, “Not a problem. I hope I get to look at them all afterwards?”

She nodded, “Always. Speaking of which you ready?”

“Yes.”

 

 

They spent the next two hours laughing and having general conversation as Clara took all the needed photos the company requested of John in one of their three piece suits. She looked out the shaded window noticing the sun was slowly setting and looked to her watch.

“Well damn missed my flight.”

John looked at her in concern as he was removing the jacket and waist coat, “I even arrived early I'm sorry if I kept you.”

She smiled as she pulled the card out of the camera, “We were having a good time. I'll just reschedule going to San Francisco.” She went over to the laptop on the nearby desk and loaded up the pictures along with rescheduling her missed flight.

“Wow now I really feel bad.” He tugged at the tie loosening it up and unbuttoning his shirt as he headed to the changing room.

She looked back towards the changing room, “Honestly it's not a problem. I just need to stop scheduling stuff so close together thinking I would finish on time, especially on occasions like this. Luckily my shoot isn't in another few weeks I just like arriving early to enjoy the sights.”

“Must be wonderful. I've never been there myself, hardly out of the UK honestly. Traveled with the wife a few times.” John came back out wearing his t-shirt and jeans once again with a towel around his neck as he had washed the hair gel that tamed his hair for the last part of the shoot.

“Really?”

“I know it sounds strange but I enjoy being here.”

Clara gave a devious smirk, “Still have a decent passport?”

“Yes but I don't really have the funds right now.”

“It's on me.” She finished clicking the mouse to buy the tickets, “3 weeks from now be here.”

John mouth was agape to what just occurred in front of him, “I-I don't know what to say.”

“Say yes,” she grinned to him handing over a usb drives, “by the way that's for you.”

He smiled, “Yes it is then.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

John was in awe at the sights as the taxi drove them from the airport to Clara's studio which was situated so it had a view of the Golden Gate bridge. They walked in to which John was amazed it was set up almost like her London office.

“The couch pulls out into a bed or you can have mine if it's a little rough on you.” She wheeled her suit cases near the kitchen area looking to him.

“Miss Oswald-”

She held her hand up, “Call me Clara. I'm not a teacher.”

John chuckled, “Clara honestly I feel bad enough. I don't understand why you just on a whim would do this?”

Clara smiled, “You seemed like someone who needed a pick me up.”

“Dinner would have been okay too, not a trip to another country.”

“Maybe it was to also show up the runway models I need to photograph.” She grinned towards him, “Your name is still popular especially with Sarah Jane.”

Johns jaw dropped hearing the name, “She's here? Sarah Jane is here?”

Clara nodded, “I'm pretty close with her as well. It's what helped me get my start and I know she helped you get your start as well.”

He looked down at his suitcase frowning, “I should have packed better clothes if I knew this.”

Clara laughed, “I'm sure she'll give you something. She's ecstatic to see you again.”

“Why does this start to sound like you were the one that set up the photo shoot and not my manager?”

She smirked, “Alright you got me. I did but it was for the company that hired you. Luckily for you your manager has good timing she was wanting to set you up with shots to get your name back out there.”

He raised an eyebrow smiling, “That is good timing.”

“Now come on get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

 

 

\------

 

 

John shifted around as he started to wake from the sun hitting his face then realized he heard the click of a button near-by causing him to open his eyes staring at Clara who had just taking a picture of him half naked in bed.

“Clara!” He quickly reached for the sheets quickly covering himself up.

She giggled at his modesty, “Sorry, I thought I could get away with one little picture. You looked peaceful and it's only a torso shot.” She held the display of the camera up to him.

He huffed as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to focus on the black and white photo of himself. “Please get my permission next time.”

Clara nodded, “Alright. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Coffee please.”

She smirked, “Just coffee?”

“Yes.”

She walked back around the privacy wall she had set up for themselves and set the camera down on the table pouring a cup of coffee for John and herself. She turned around about to put the cups down when she saw him in a shirt and plaid pajama bottoms wearing glasses looking at the display of her camera again.

“Should have told me you wore glasses could have gotten a few more good pictures.”

He smirked, “Sorry usually passes my mind as they're just for reading and fine details.”

She smiled handing a cup over to him, “They were still overwhelmed by the pictures. Probably would had paid more if we added the glasses.”

He sipped from the cup putting the camera down, “I'm just glad they liked the pictures. I'm no spring chicken anymore.”

Clara chortled, “Still looks like you work out though.”

Johns cheeks went red, as he had gone to the gym again when Clara had sprung the trip on him. He didn't know then why he bothered but now he was glad he did. “I do every now and then yes.” He took a giant gulp of coffee, “I take it it's just rehearsals today?”

She nodded looking at her watch, “Yup in 2 hours in fact.”

“Good I can have a couple cups and then a shower.”

“Hope they fixed the hot water. Just warning it only lasts for a few minutes.”

“Are all your places broken?” He smirked finishing the cup before moving to pour another.

“Seems like it.”

 

 

\------

 

 

“John Smith!” An excited voice rang out in the middle of the small gallery as Sarah Jane walked up to the two as they entered.

John grinned, “Sarah.” He leaned down giving her a brief hug with a small kiss to the cheek, “I was wondering where you had run off to. I thought something had happened when I quit.”

“America happened.” She grinned, “I'm glad Clara nabbed you up. Some of these new kids are so full of themselves I might need a hand putting them in their place.” She looked down at his clothing eyeing the sweater he was wearing, “I see your fashion sense hasn't changed, is that the same sweater?”

He smirked, “Yes it's held up well.”

Clara let out a laugh, “I honestly thought moths had eaten at it. So it really is supposed to look like that?”

“For the tenth time yes.”

Sarah Jane smirked between the two and tugged at Johns arm, “Come on I got a surprise for you.”

 

 

 

John walked out in a crimson suit smirking to Sarah, “This is too much. You didn't have to.”

Sarah Jane grinned, “Oh I know but I also know you still have those goofy suits of yours. Let me guess you packed that brown one?”

He chewed on his lip in embarrassment, she was on point with what he still owned. “Yes sadly.”

She smiled, “Good I gave you an extra one too might not fare with that hair of yours but it'll do.”

“Sarah really this is not needed I'm fine.”

“Not if you're coming back you need to look good. Especially when you're going out to dinner with me.” She smiled to Clara, “You too.”

 

 

The rehearsals went without a hitch Clara and her assistant talking over where they want to set themselves around so they can get the best pictures. John sat on the sidelines watching the young blood walk down the runway wearing the newest creations Sarah Jane had created.

The dinner at the 4 star restaurant was pleasant and as expected some paparazzi was around to sneak in photos of the group before being thrown out by security. John had almost forgotten what the life was like but it felt good again even if it was for a short time.

They all exited the restaurant getting into the chauffeured sedan owned by Sarah Jane as it headed back to Claras studio. Once they arrived Clara stepped out with John almost following but was stopped by Sarah Jane.

“Clara he'll be right up. I need a quick word.”

Clara looked a tad confused and curious but nodded, “Alright I'll be just inside so I can let you in.”

John looked to Sarah, “What is it?”

“How much debt are you in?” She looked at him with concern.

He raised an eyebrow at the question, “None. Why?”

“John you just don't go rushing back after nearly 30 years. You're lucky that there's a new fad starting up.”

He turned his away glancing at Clara as she stood by the door. “I had to sell everything. Been staying with Missy for a few months now.”

Sarah scoffed, “John honestly. You have more friends than just that woman”

He turned and looked right at her, “Does Clara know about this?”

“No, that's all on you. If you need a place please let me know.” Her hand gently touched his arm in comfort.

“Thank you but I'm fine.” He stepped out of the car with a furious look to his face as he walked up to Clara who held the door open.

“John whats wrong?” She looked to him in concern.

“Tired still jet lagged I expect.”

Clara looked to Sarah Jane as she closed the car door which slowly drove off. The lift up was in silence as Clara wondered what was said between the two.

“John honest what did she talk to you about?”

“Something I want to put behind me.” He pointed to the open door letting her out of the lift first.

Clara opened the door with John almost barging in afterwards heading to his secluded area.

“I'm going to push the subject, it had to do with something about your wifes death isn't it?” She closed the door behind her as she stepped inside.

John groaned, “Please I've already had enough therapy sessions to make a sane man mad. I don't need anymore.”

She frowned and walked around catching him sitting with his shirt half unbuttoned looking at the floor.

“Clara what are you doing?” The embrace of her arms startled him as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

“It's called a hug.”

“I know what it's called! Please just leave me alone.” He broke free of her embrace looking at up to her sad eyes.

She nodded and walked away, “I'm sorry just thought you needed one.”

Clara turned hearing his voice behind her. “Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.” John hung his head low.

She gave a small smile to him, “No you had every right to. I pried when I shouldn't have.”

“You're right by the way I cracked when I learned she died. I did anything and everything to push the pain away till I had the sharks after me. I sold everything to clear the debt I had holed myself in.”

“Did you need a place to stay?”

He chuckled embarrassed, “I'm already lounging at my managers house.”

Clara smiled, “It's good that you found someone.”

He put his hands up in defense, “No, no, not like that we've been good friends for ages but just that. I'm a bit odd for her tastes.”

“You can have my studio in London. If you don't mind me coming in every once in a while and needing to photograph clients.” She grinned.

John smiled his mood picking up, “I couldn't honestly.”

Clara smirked to herself, “If I remember right you tried your hand at photography too. I just happen to need an assistant for there if you didn't notice.”

“I would have to learn all the new gadgets wouldn't make for a good assistant.”

“Not a problem we can start tomorrow.”

He grinned, “Alright you're obviously not going to take no for an answer. Thank you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Her mouth around his cock was like liquid silk as she engulfed him, her hand stroking him causing him groan. His hand against her silky hair guiding her head, his eyes tightly shut the peak of orgasm was calling as he begged to release into her mouth.

 

John opened his eyes to the ceiling up above finding himself having dreamed of Clara once again for the third night in a row. He was glad she was away in Tokyo as it was embarrassing for someone his age to think of woman of hers in such a way especially after only knowing her for 4 months and living in the same flat for around 3 weeks. The dream always felt so real that his hardened member still begged for release no matter how he tried to shove the thoughts away. He got up going into the bathroom starting up the shower stepping in letting the warm water surround him as he took hold of himself as he ran the dream over again, his hand stroking himself furiously till he finally came groaning loudly that it echoed against the tile.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around him towards the kitchen seeing Clara pouring herself tea. He stumbled back stuttering, “Clara! Hi, um when did you get back?”

She turned around grinning sipping at her tea, “Right before you finished with your imagination in the shower.”

John turned beet red, “Sorry if I had known.” He paused as the awkwardness was growing, “And I'm just in a towel in front of you.”

Clara nodded smiling still, “I mean, I'm enjoying the sight of a well aged man in front of me.” She giggled as she watched him shuffle off behind the wall to change, she knew there would be possible moments like these but she enjoyed it a little more than she should have.

“I, uh, thought you weren't coming back for another week?” John peeked around the wall as he dragged his shirt down over his torso.

She shook her head, “Nope I'm here on time.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked to the date on his phone and sighed, he wasn't one for letting the days pass but it seems old age was catching up with him. He walked back around dressed, “Sorry.”

She smirked, “About what? We're two people living in a flat together it's bound to happen.”

John chuckled nervously, “Yes well it's more like an old man living with a young woman. I really don't think it should happen.”

Clara pursed her lips together, “Well if you think that you should leave.”

John sighed, “No, I don't mean it like that.” He looked up to the ceiling, “I'm sorry I'm an idiot.”

She smiled, “John it's fine, I know what you mean. You're a gentleman.” She gave a devilish grin, “Though from the sounds coming from the shower, in bed you might not be.”

He once again turn beet red, “Clara really please.”

She put her hand up in defense, “Sorry sorry. I can't help myself.”

John thought of something and felt a little bold with the following comment, “No, no you can not.” He smiled to her as he finally went past to make himself coffee.

She gave him a look of intrigue, “What's that supposed to mean?”

He kept his mouth shut with a slight smile to his face as he waited for the coffee to be finished.

Clara started to smile, “Were you thinking of me in the shower?”

“I didn't say that did I?” He poured himself a cup before turning around looking to her.

“For someone who just made a comment about an older man with a young woman you just suggested you think of me.”

John took a sip, “No I agreed that you couldn't help yourself.”

“Alright but I'm going to be watching you.”

 

 

\------

 

 

John was relieved that the dreams stopped as he didn't know if he talked in his sleep especially how vivid they were to him. He had been very much appreciative of what Clara had done but nothing that should be going down that road especially with someone her age. He did have to admit he did feel young again being around her and all the work she did.

The both of them were cleaning up after a very busy photo shoot that involved down pillows that sadly exploded when the models decided to have a little fun at the end. John had started chuckling at the end as the garbage bag was filling up with the swept up feathers, “I feel bad for the number of birds that had to go naked for all these pillows. I think that's all of them”

Clara giggled at the comment and looked at him as he was standing up noticing a feather having managed to have landed in his hair, “Not all of them.”

John sighed as she pointed to his hair as he tried to find the rogue feather.

“Let me get it.” She went up to him standing on her tiptoes trying to reach, “Might help if you leaned down a bit too.”

John blushed, “Sorry.” He leaned down to make it easier for her to reach looking at her face watching it focus on capturing the feather before her eyes made contact with his as she held the feather between themselves. He smiled reaching up to take the feather his hand slightly wrapping around hers as his fingers took the feather.

Clara bit her lip at the gesture before quickly leaning over and placing a small kiss on his cheek right before he stood up. She stood there seeing the surprised look on his face as she went back to biting her lip.

“D-dinner?” He stammered trying to properly think as the blood slowly drained to elsewhere.

She straightened up with the question nodding as she walked away, “Yes. Which takeaway did you want tonight?”

“No I meant proper dinner, someplace nice.” He played with the feather between his fingers. “I can even pay for it.”

Clara smirked not looking back to him, “Are you asking me on a date?”

“No, no, no.” John paused as he almost kept saying no, “Just something different than takeaway and to get out of this place. I've been slightly cooped up here.”

“I know just the place.” Clara turned around grinning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They dined at a small and quiet restaurant, John in his holey sweater to once again amuse Clara and Clara in something that made him double take as she was in a nice thigh length dress with chunky heels. One or two extra glasses of wine passed what they should have taken in but the conversation they had made time pass enjoyably slow but now they stood on either side of the lift back at her studio like teenagers in an awkward situation.

Clara struggled a bit with the door with John bumping into her not realizing she hadn't opened the door yet.

“Oh dear sorry.” John nervously chuckled looking down seeing her struggle with the lock.

“Sorry, um, little bit too much wine.” She giggled before putting her arms down pausing a bit before trying again.

“Here let me have the key,” He ran his hand down her arm to her keys gently taking hold of her hand guiding it to the lock finally pushing the key in and unlocking the door. “There we go.”

Clara inhaled sharply feeling his warmth against her as he asked something that she did not hear as her mind had wandered elsewhere. “What?”

“Do you need help in? You look like you're going to topple over.” His husky voice near her ear sent a tingle down between her legs. She opened the door and walked in with John following still close to make sure she was alright which as she closed the door caused her to bump into him, giggling. He looked to her smiling, “You alright?”

Clara nodded, “Yes didn't realize you were being my shadow.”

He smirked, “Sorry. Just want to make sure you're alright.”

“Just a bit drunk and horn- tired. Very tired.” Clara giggled at her slip up. She respected him and his choices but the alcohol was very much reminding her that she fancied him ever since she found his old adverts as a teenager. She leaned back against the door staring at him, thoughts dancing around of him taking her right now against the door or in bed after he gracefully picked her up lovingly placing her down.

He nervously chuckled catching what she had just said his brain going back and forth between actually being a gentleman and letting her go to bed or seeing what the mix of her lips and red wine tasted like. He clasped his hands together rubbing them together nervously, “I guess I'm in your way if you want to go to bed.”

She slowly nodded standing back up mentally pouting that her fantasy wasn't going to happen not that she should have expected it. Upon the first step she unceremoniously stumbled forward with John grabbing her and holding her tightly facing each other with Clara giggling uncontrollably.

He smirked, “Oh fuck it.” He gently cradled the back of her head as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers before gently taking in her bottom lip gently sucking on the sweetness. He pushed her up against the door, causing a moan escape her lips, as kissed opening their mouths to each other as their tongues danced around.

The desire between Claras legs was only further fueled as his hands slid down her sides cupping her arse in his hands before one trailed down going under her skirt palming against the wetness of her knickers. Clara leaned her head back moaning as she eagerly pushed up against his hand.

John groaned in return as his fingers slowly traced around the lace patterns enjoying her slight movements when he hit a certain area. He drew his hand away sliding it eagerly down her knickers slipping his fingers past her wet folds.

“Oh please yes,” she groaned from the feel of someone elses fingers playing at her core after so many years. A gasp escaped her lips as a slender finger slowly slid inside shortly before another that started to gently fuck her rubbing all the right places.

He groaned in her ear as he felt her hands fumbling against his pants before freeing his straining member wrapping her small hand stroking it to the pace his fingers were doing to her. He breathlessly whispered in her ear, “Bed?”

She shook her head, “S-so close.” She let out a slight squeal as his thumb flicked over he clit after she replied with it then rubbing over it furiously. She squeezed at the hard cock in her hand as she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. John buried his face into her neck as he tried to muffle his groans as he soon spilled over her hand that milked him completely dry.

Slight kisses were exchanged between breaths as the both of them came down from their euphoric highs. Clara tirelessly giggled, “Now I know you were thinking of me.”

“Yes,” John smiled kissing against her neck, “and I think bed is in order now.”

She nodded, “Sleep with me?”

“I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't bed with a beautiful woman afterwards.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara woke up to the sun shining blindly in her face aggravating the hangover she had shifting feeling skin and a small amount of chest hair against her face as she turned away. She slowly opened an eye looking down and then up towards John who was still sound asleep. Smiling she shifted herself so she was parallel with him and softly ran her fingers against his cheek.

John slowly stirred smiling as he took her hand into his kissing the back of her fingers, “Morning.”

“Glad we don't have anything planned for today. I vote for staying in bed like this all day.”

He grinned, “Till one of us has to use the loo.”

Clara groaned, “You're right, which I have to.”

She grinned getting up gathering the sheets up around her as she walked off leaving him without any covering.

“Hey it's a bit cold in here,” he playfully protested.

“I'll be back in a few.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

John and Clara came back from visiting the shop for the evening meal they had planned when they noticed two gruff men leaning against the side of the building talking to each other.

“'Ello John.” The smaller of the two men stood up blocking his path with Clara shifting towards the door watching the scene.

“I thought we were done Billy.” John looked over to the tall bruiser of a man that was off to his side and then back to Billy knowing this was more than friendly banter.

He pushed a finger into his chest, “Not just yet, that little manager of yours didn't come through with the payment.”

The blood drained from his face as he started to look nervously at the two men then glanced at Clara who was confused at the conversation happening.

Clara looked at him surprised, “John I thought you said you had paid it all off?”

Billy looked back to Clara eyeing her up and down for a moment before looking at John, “Uh, oh. Didn't tell this delicious cupcake it wasn't, eh?”

“It would have been if Missy paid you but evidently she too wants to make my life a living hell. Did you even talk to her?”

Billy shrugged, “No one home. Hasn't been for a few days.”

Clara looked to him as he became uneasy his face giving away what has happened before. “I'll pay it! If you promise that it is all paid off and you won't bother him again!”

Johns jaw dropped and shook his head, “Clara no, no, no. Don't this is my problem - “

She gave him a small displeased look, “John we can talk about this later.”

Billy grinned turning around to Clara pulling out a note pad writing a few numbers on it. “Call this when you have the cash, and I do mean cash in hand dear, to this top number here.” He turned to John, “If you need anymore bread for that new place you'll be needing, you know where to go.” He patted John hard on the shoulder walking off with his lackey in tow.

John looked to down to the ground ashamed of what just took place, “You shouldn't have done that.”

Clara stared at the piece of paper as she opened the door not looking to him just yet, “Let's get inside.”

 

 

 

They stepped inside the studio with Clara still looking at the number at the top, “Fifteen thousand pounds? How is this fifteen, the company was paying out two thousand wasnt it?”

John sighed still looking down to the floor, “Their little interest fee if you don't pay on time for the -,” he paused in embarrassment, “fourth time. Seriously you should have let them beat me up or whatever they had planned for me.”

She finally looked to him, “John, no.”

He pointed to his chest looking up at her in frustration,“I got myself in this mess, I don't need any help”

“It looks like you still do.”

He huffed again at her stubbornness, “I'll pay you back just don't give me a pay check ,I'll do whatever you want.”

Clara smirked, “Stop being an idiot. Do you think that I'm doing it to make you my sex slave? I'm doing this because I care for you. I love you and I'm not saying that to make you feel better, I fucking love you.”

John looked back at the floor like a small child in trouble, “But I don't want to burden you with my problems.”

Clara leaned down a bit trying to get his attention back to her, “What other problems? Who else do you owe money to?'

He rubbed his hand through his hair slightly shaking as the realization of what just happened caught onto him, “T-that was it. It should have been fucking fixed but Missy fucked that all up.”

She took hold of his arm squeezing it, “Then it's not a problem after _we_ fix it. John honestly one little problem that will be done and over with and will be easily paid off with a few photo shoots.”

His head was still looking down at the floor, “Okay”

Clara smiled, “We'll do this tomorrow so it can be all done and over with.”

“Okay”

“Hey I got some nice wine to go with dinner. Did you want to drink it to forget this?”

He shook his head slowly, “Not hungry anymore. I-I need to go lay down.” Clara watched him walk off around the corner to where she heard the bathroom door shut.

Her face saddened taking all the groceries and placed them on the kitchen counter before walking to the bathroom hearing John softly sobbing inside. She knocked on the door softly, “John?” She heard him quickly clear his throat before answering.

His voice was still quivering as he spoke, “I-I'll – I'll be out in a minute.”

“I can hear you, come out to the couch please.”

The toilet was flushed with him slowly opening the door his eyes red from the crying, “It's rude to listen someone doing their business.”

She gave him a look frowning, “You were crying John. I know that sound I'm a woman and we do it far too much ourselves. Now get your arse on that couch so you can cry properly.”

A slight hint of a smile formed on his face as he walked out and over to the couch, “Yes mum.” He sat down watching her sit on the other side and pulled him so he was laying down with his head in her lap.

Clara smiled her fingers running through the silver curls of his hair, “You don't realize that not everyone's perfect.”

“But you are.”

“After the fact that I went into a major depression and almost ruined my career.”

John turned his head to look at her, “What?”

“I know how it feels to lose someone that means everything. My boyfriend was in an accident driver did a hit and run, I had been talking to him on the phone when it happened. It was probably just as horrifying or much worse than what you experienced.” Her hand continued to softly rub at his hair gently, “So lets say we both had our horrible moments and are looking to get past them. It's why I am more than willing to pay a silly loan shark to get out of your life.”

“Can I go with you tomorrow? Just to make sure you're alright.”

“Yes as long as you eat tonight and not let this meal go to waste.”

He nodded gently, “And could we do this after too? You fingers,” he sighed contently, “do a lot of things to me.”

Clara giggled, “I bet.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I didn't realize this much was this heavy,” John was tilted heavily to the side as he carried the suitcase full of money towards the two men in an abandoned area of town.

“Me either, then again I didn't expect to be carrying fifteen thousand pounds in bank notes at any point in my life.” Clara rubbed her arm as she walked next to him.

“Me either.”

She looked up to John, “I thought you've done this before?”

“No when I paid them back I transferred everything over to them. Trust me it would have taken a lorry to carry all those notes.” John frowned as the questions to how much he had borrowed were getting closer and closer to the answer.

A small look of surprise crept on her face, “How much did you owe them?”

“I don't want to discuss that, it's soon to be in the past. Which should stay there.”

They both finally stood in front of Billy and his brute of a lackey who was actively looking around making sure there were no uninvited guests to the meeting.

“I was quite surprised of the phone call so soon. I was expecting it to take a little longer.” Billy had a cheeky grin on his face as John put the suitcase down in front of them. “Oh very lovely suitcase too.”

Clara glared at the man who was now bent down with the suitcase slightly open shifting the bundles of notes around to make sure it really was all money in there. “So that's it, he owes you nothing more right?”

“Sad as I must say, yes it is. All debts cleared,” he stood up and held his hand out to John, “pleasure doing business.”

John narrowed his eyes and surprisingly shook the mans hand, “Never again.”

“Oh, never say never but you're right especially if your little lady there is going to keep you on a leash.” He looked to Clara grinning slyly, “He does enjoy a good leash.”

John pulled his hand away turning around walking back to the car, “We're done.”

 

They both returned to the car, John sitting in the drivers seat looking annoyed at what transpired to the end of the meeting.

“You sure you want to drive?” Clara looked at him with concern.

“No, but I need to see where the hell Missy is.” He looked to Clara as he started the car putting it into gear, “Want to be my new agent?”

“I'm sure you can find another agent.”

“Sarah Jane said there was a fad going on, I'm sure if you put your name out there saying you had a model for the job you will get bites, especially with your popularity.”

Clara thought about it for a moment as they drove into an still unfamiliar area to her, “I might have to get another assistant.”

“Only if it gets to that point.”

 

They arrived to a small house in a quite neighborhood with John shutting the car off and looking to it. After staring out the window for a few minutes he sighed shaking his head, “You know what never mind. What was done was done and I'm not going to question it. ” He started the car back up driving off.

“What do you mean by that? She cost us a lot of money for no reason.”

“She probably lied about how much I really was earning and decided to just take it all. It's why she's gone.” He sighed going back to properly concentrating on driving. “It's not the first time and I should have known better but I am an idiot.”

Clara smiled, “I'll help you fix that.”

He quickly glanced over smiling, “You already have.”

 

 

\-------

 

 

John was quickly burning his fingers on the just burnt out bulb as he was trying to screw it from the softbox fixture. Sadly he couldn't wait to let it cool as the model had another shoot that she had to be to and unfortunately showed up late to this one. Clara would have usually denied the appointment and rescheduled but this was a once in a lifetime deal that fell into her lap and excuses were never accepted.

“Good to go,” he smiled to the model and then to Clara as he stepped out from the area.

The blonde stick of a woman gave a slight disgusted look, “Thanks grandpa.”

Clara frowned as she heard John sigh as he walked past her, “Alright, I think we're done.”

The woman wagged her finger at Clara, “No, we're not. We have one more set.”

She turned the camera off pulling the card out and pointed it towards her as she berated the model, “Listen, you showed up late giving me the whole too much booze excuse thinking I'm into that, take an hour to make yourself up when you were probably puking up whatever carrot you had for breakfast to make yourself feel thinner, demand that we cram a 2 hour shoot into 45 minutes because you have another appointment to go to and then dis my boyfriend. No, we're done.” She glared to the woman whose face turned to surprise. “I will tell Carol that you did exactly what she expected you to do but I will still send what we did get so you can get your damn money for your next booze night.”

Johns jaw dropped at the furious rant that Clara put out, even more surprised that she had made the mention of calling him her boyfriend. He smirked standing up a little taller after the fact watching the skinny blonde becoming red in the face.

“You can't do this! They demanded five sets this will ruin my chance with getting in.”

“Evidently, you didn't really care.”

The woman started to break down in tears on the floor in a tantrum with John and Clara smirking looking on.

“Honey, I've done that enough times that it won't work and John,” Clara turned and looked to John now smiling, “ well he is enjoying your skinny ass being yelled at. Now get out.”

She sniffled as she gathered up her things and walked out of the door that John had opened up for her with a grin on his face. He leaned over as she exited out and wiggled his fingers in a wave goodbye as he then promptly shut the door turning and looking to Clara who was going through the photos. “Boyfriend?”

Clara started to smiled, “I did say that didn't I?”

He nodded, “I didn't think we were at that stage.”

She giggled, “Seriously? Not at that stage yet?”

With a smirk on his face he stated matter of factly, “Haven't had a second date yet. Movie?”

Clara smiled, “Alright but we're doing the movie here. Nothing new catches my eye.”

“Good I was hoping you would say that.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why does it have to be boyfriend? Why can't it be man friend or something similar, I'm not exactly a boy anymore.” John casually spurted out the question as the two were cuddled up together on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, which Clara had commented upon as an odd choice.

Clara giggled, “You should stop letting little things bother you, especially when man friend sounds like we're just friends.”

He nodded, “Ah yes quite.”

She looked up watching his face noticing the starry eyes looking at Audrey Hepburn, “You fancied her when you were young didn't you?”

He chuckled, “I fancied a lot of actresses when I was young.”

“I fancied a few models when I was a teenager, one in particular in fact.” She smirked, “I knew from seeing all those pictures I wanted to be a photographer, I mean I already enjoyed taking pictures then but I wanted to capture powerful moments of people.”

John smirked, “I hate to be the negative nancy but photographing stuck up twigs isn't exactly capturing the moment.”

She chuckled and nodded, “I only did it because I had this brilliant idea I would meet that male model. Who I happen to be leaning on watching a movie with right now.”

“You're kidding.”

Clara grinned, “Nope, mum had a bunch of fashion magazines stashed away from around the time you were popular. Let's just say my teenage years were heavily imaginative.”

John was taken back by her confession, “I-I don't know what to say.”

“You can tell me what you were thinking in the shower when I came back from Japan.”

He stammered blushing, “I-I uh was thinking of you.”

Clara moved a leg over his lap and shifted so she was straddling his lap, “I know that but what was I doing to you? Come on boyfriend tell your girlfriend what you were imagining her doing to you.”

John gently took hold of her hips his brain slightly saddened that she wasn't wearing a skirt of some sort, “Oh it's too naughty.”

She pouted, “Not even a little hint?”

A light smile formed on his lips as he leaned in softly placing his lips on hers for a moment. Clara smirked putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning towards his ear whispering, “Would you like my lips on you?”

John let out a low moan gently kissing at her neck as his hands went under her shirt, his fingers slowly feeling her soft skin inch by inch. The hint of her fading perfume excited him even more as his hands roughly rubbed against her back.

Clara giggled and then cooed in his ear, “I take that as a yes?”

“Soon.”

“Why not right now?”

John sighed, “Because the mobile in my back pocket is vibrating.”

Clara leaned back and frowned, “Why is it even on you?”

John blushed in embarrassment, “Because I forgot it was in my pocket honestly I don't know who's calling me at this hour.” He held onto her as he reached back pulling the flip phone from his pocket and looked to the caller ID. “It's Sarah Jane, she knows better than to call now.” He sighed as much as he wanted to answer it he knew Clara would be agitated and put the phone on the coffee table just as it had stopped vibrating. “I'm sorry.”

Clara giggled, “It's alright getting the proper date experience, interruptions by mobile phones.”

John grinned, “At least it wasn't in my front pocket. Now where were we?”

Clara smiled and leaned forward before the buzzing of the phone amplified by the table started up again making her pause.

John sighed, “I'll just turn it off.”

“No answer it. She only keeps calling if its important.”

He looked at her, “You sure? Because I will be so willing to get an earful from her tomorrow.”

She picked up the phone as it still vibrated, “Yes.”

He took it seeing that it was indeed from Sarah Jane once again and flipped it open answering, “Hello Sarah Jane you do realize there's an 8 hour difference between us right?”

_~Yes, but it couldn't wait.~_

“Well don't keep a man waiting,” he smirked to Clara as his other hand rubbed at her leg.

Clara smirked back and then smiled as a thought crept across her mind as her fingers playfully trailed against the belt of his pants.

_~There's a company that wants to do a whole month long shoot with you and some of my clothes on you. That little twerp at the restaurant was a godsend.~_

He shook his head, mouthing 'no' towards Clara as he tried to focus on what Sarah was talking about over the phone. “Really, a whole month?”

Clara slowly worked at undoing his pants while fending off his hand trying to stop her. “Sarah excuse me for one moment.” He pulled the phone away covering the mic with his thumb and whispered to Clara, “What are you doing?!”

She smirked, “Oh, please don't tell me this doesn't excite you?”

“But it's rude.”

“Then try and stop me.” Clara grinned devilishly.

His eyes went wide and exhaled out knowing what he was going to get into as he brought the phone back up to his ear, “I'm sorry about that, go on.”

_~I also got them interested in using Clara as the photographer I hope she won't be busy anytime soon.~_

She stood up before kneeling on the floor between his legs gently rubbing the front of his pants smiling as she watched him shift uncomfortably as he tried to stay calm through the phone call.

He cleared his throat forcefully eyeing her, “I'm sure Clara will be more than willing to _stop what she has planned_ and do the photo shoot for it too.”

Clara smiled giggling at his weak attempt to stop her as her thumb rubbed his slowly hardening member through his underpants.

_~Oh John you haven't changed.~_

“What do you mean?”

_~It might have been near 30 years but your attempts at having a normal conversation while a woman is teasing the hell out of you is still very noticeable. Clara?~_

John face reddened in embarrassment, “Yes and I see she took your quirks.”

Clara raised an eyebrow in intrigue over what the conversation was about now but it didn't phase her as her hand slid beneath his pants taking hold of him.

_~Then I won't keep you from her, I hope you're treating her well. Have a very good night.~_

He breathed in hard holding his breath, “Yup very much so. Good night.” He ended the call and turned the phone off looking to Clara who was smiling pulling her hand away standing up. “Aren't you going to finish what you started?”

“I think it's fair to leave you like that.” She grinned walking away.

He looked at her in surprise, “You told me to pick it up.”

“We'll finish what we started in 8 hours.”

John re-positioned himself before standing up and zipping his pants,“Clara I'm sorry honestly.”

“Oh I'm not angry and if you keep begging I might keep you waiting.”

“Oh, you're so evil.”

Clara looked back before turning the corner to the bed, “Oh I know. No cheating by the way.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooon


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up after laying down falling asleep on the couch to Claras hand once again rubbing over the front of his pants. “Please say you're not going to tease me again,” he groaned as his hips hitched against her hand.

She giggled, “No, I'm going to finish what I started and give you a very good morning.”

He looked down to see her kneeling on the floor in a robe that was not covering her bare shoulders as she freed him from his confinements gently stroking the length with her hand before leaning her head over softly kissing at the tip. He leaned his head back letting a moan escape as her lips were softly grabbing at his skin before slowly wrapping themselves down around the head.

Clara hummed a bit causing him moan louder placing his hand on her head in instinct. She took her mouth off him briefly giggling to herself a little before letting her tongue slowly lap at the precum oozing at his slit.

“Oh god, Clara,” he groaned his hand moving down her neck to her shoulder squeezing it with his other hand working on pushing his pants further down. She helped with pulling them down before standing up slowly sliding the robe down her naked form. He eyed her sitting up on the couch pulling her towards him kissing at her stomach.

Clara smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his messy silver curls. His hands roughly squeezed at her hips as kissed and licked down past her shaven flesh sliding his tongue teasingly at her clit causing her to gasp digging her nails into his head.

Pulling back he looked up to her, “Enough teasing. Condoms.”

Clara smirked, “No need on the pill.”

“Oh,” he leaned back with her straddling his lap, gently taking hold of him as she slid him inside of her with the both of them moaning. The feel of a womans hot wet core surrounding him was something he desperately missed all these years. She leaned forward towards him as they mashed their lips together as their hands grasped at each other as she rode him.

John pushed into her matching her pace as he felt the fire of his orgasm coming upon him as he panted. “Clara, I think I'm gonna – gonna cum here.”

Her breathing was just as erratic as his as her hand slid between them furiously rubbing, “Don't stop, I'm close.”

His clenched his eyes shut as he tried to hold off but the tightening of her wet velvet walls around his swelled member was pushing him over the edge as he groaned loudly pushing up into her deeply as he released. Clara gasped as she rushed to the edge herself grinding her hips into him as he came getting that last push to send her over as she finally came milking the last remnants of his softening prick inside her.

They stayed together on the couch even after he slipped out of her just laying together, John rubbing his hands against her back as they recovered.

He softly whispered in her ear, “I hope I did alright. It's been a while.”

Clara smiled kissing his lips, “I can't complain I just had sex with my dream guy.”

John chuckled, “You're right, though I'll make it up to you the next time.”

“Can't wait.”

 

\------

 

A couple months went by as Clara and John were both back in San Francisco doing the photo shoot Sarah Jane was involved in. They had to do the shoot in another location as 30 people, racks clothing and other various items couldn't comfortably or safely fit into Claras studio apartment.

Sarah stood by Clara as she was setting up the camera, “Has he been behaving himself?”

Clara looked up from the viewfinder, “Who has?”

Sarah smirked, “You know who I'm talking about dear.”

“John?” Clara looked over to John standing off to the side as he was getting slightly frustrated by the women surrounding him nitpicking at the tiny details of his hair and clothing getting him ready for the days shoot. “Still acts like a teenager at times.”

Sarah smiled, “Good, you keep him thinking that.”

Clara giggled, “I had a bitch of a client call him grandpa, I put her in her place, never seen a man grin so much afterward.”

Sarah broke into laughter, “Oh I wish I could have seen that.” Sarah smiled as John walked into the brightly lit area wearing a duplicate of the velvet coat that she had given him from their visit before, “I hope my ladies weren't too rough on you.”

“You know how to pick them Sarah Jane,” he grinned before looking to Clara giving a little wink to her.

Clara blushed giggling and looking to Sarah Jane who was smiling towards her.

“I could say the same John,” she smiled, “I'll let you two do your magic. I will be over there putting the finishing touches on the next suit.”

 

 

The morning turned to mid-day and then crept towards late afternoon with John starting to show the weariness on his face as his body was reminding him he was not a young man anymore. He sighed running his fingers through his hair, “How much left do we have to do today? I-I'm wearing down here.”

Sarah looked to her watch and gave a soft smile, “We can stop for today, that's what the whole month is for just in case we need the breaks.”

Clara asked her assistant to finish up as she followed him to the changing area, “Need help?”

John chuckled, “I think I can manage though I'm going to need a nap.”

Clara smiled, “A nap sounds good, did you want to tell Sarah to put off the restaurant for tonight?”

John came out dressed in a casual tshirt and jeans once more, “No no I'll be fine. I'm not young anymore can't do a whole day.”

“Young enough for me,” she leaned up giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He smiled, “Thank you.”

 

 

John laid down in the bed after they returned back to the studio, just bothering to take his shoes off, with Clara joining him laying on his chest as he softly rubbed her back.

“Have I told you that I am falling in love with you?” He softly spoke, his eyes closed as he was drifting off to sleep.

She smiled to herself, “No you haven't.”

“Well I am. Falling desperately in love with you. What have I done to deserve you?” His voice trailed off as it was clear he was rambling as he fell asleep.

She moved up to kiss him on the cheek caressing his face gently, “Sleep I'll call Sarah to hold off for another day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!
> 
> I'm working on this and my other work so there might be days where there isn't an update don't worry!


	9. Chapter 9

They decided to take an early day on Friday since John had been falling sleep after a very full day and Sarah wanted John and Clara to have the weekend for themselves. John took a small nap before they got dressed heading to the restaurant meeting Sarah in the same small corner area she always chose.

“I know we hadn't talked much since the first day but how are you feeling?” Sarah gently squeezed his hand that was resting on the table.

“Oh I'm fine, I forgot how much energy it took but I think we should probably shave an hour or two off for the rest of the month if we can do that.”

She nodded, “Of course it's technically a three week job but I asked for the four just in case, plus I enjoy actually having weekends off.” The three of them laughed as the waiter came by to take their order.

The meal was, as always, wonderful with it void of paparazzi this time as well. The three walked out with John leading Clara to their own chauffeured car, “Give me one moment I need to talk to Sarah alright?”

He rushed over catching Sarah before she closed the door, “Hey I need you to do me a favor.”

“You know I would be willing to do anything for you John.”

He grinned handing her a folded somewhat crumpled note, “Please kept it secret alright?”

Sarah Jane opened the note reading what it contained and grinned, “You sure she's going to go for this?”

“I'm sure.” He leaned in kissing her on the cheek before coming back into the car with Clara.

Clara looked to him as he looked a little nervous coming back, “Everything alright?”

John grinned, “Oh yes, I just needed to give her something. A nice surprise.”

 

\------

 

During the day Saturday they walked through the market areas enjoying the sights, smells and music playing as they passed by each area. At night John took Clara to a small bar, by Sarah Janes suggestion, that offered some very nice live music with a small dancing area.

Clara smiled as they sat together at a small table, enjoying themselves watching the other couples dance around to the nice slow music playing, “I thought I would be the one taking you around to places not you.”

John grinned, “It would be wrong for a gentleman to not show a lady a good time. I hope this is alright?”

“It's perfect.”

He gently took her hand rubbing the back with his thumb, “Would you like to dance? The floor is finally clearing up.”

She grinned, “Thought you would never ask.”

John stood up, leaning over softly kissing the back of her hand before he lead her over to a clear area of the floor embracing each other swaying slowly to the music.

“Do you remember what you asked me Monday night?”

He laughed, “Honestly Clara I don't. I asked you something?”

She smiled softly, “Yes, you asked what you've done to deserve me.”

John face reddened, “Oh dear.”

Clara chuckled, “You don't need to do anything for this.” She laid her head against his chest hearing the slight quickening thump of his heart.

His hand briefly tightened around hers as he pressed his lips against her hair. “Good I hope it stays that way.”

“Forever.”

John sighed, “Don't say that.”

Clara pulled her head away looking at him confused, “Why not?”

“Forever isn't forever when time is involved and someones time suddenly ends.” He paused the two of them dancing sighing looking away, “I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I just ruined everything didn't I?”

“No you're right.” She smiled, “Till the end of our time then?”

He nodded, “Let's get out of here, I'm being a tired idiot.”

“You're my idiot.” She leaned up giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

 

\------

 

John woke up to Claras phone ringing near by as he nudged her trying to wake her gently. He smiled as she was being slightly stubborn oblivious to her phone and he leaned over picking it up not seeing who was calling.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he answered, “Hello?”

_~Late night again John?~_

He chuckled hearing Sarah Jane on the other side, “Took her dancing it was a little late when we got home yes.”

_~Hope you both enjoyed it.~_

“Oh yes it was lovely. Thank you.”

Clara finally rolled over looking at John with her phone, “Who is it?”

“Oh she's finally up,” he handed the phone to her, “it's Sarah Jane.”

“What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes.

John laughed, “It's almost noon we stayed out too late.”

She took the phone from him, “I'm sorry I didn't answer.” She paused before replying, “Shopping? That's a first from you but yes we can do a girls day next Saturday.” She nodded, “Love you too see you tomorrow.” Clara ended the call and looked up to John, “She wants me to go shopping with her.”

He looked to her in surprise, “That is a first, though I bet it's to look at all the competitors stuff.”

Clara nodded getting up heading to the bathroom, “Probably. I'll be ready in a little bit so we can go to the park.”

John looked to the window noticing the rain drops slowly collecting on the window as the sound of rain finally came in focus, “Well it's raining right now so I think we'll have to do a rain check.”

Clara leaned around the corner looking through the windows as well pouting, “Well shoot.”

“Movies and takeaway?”

Clara grinned, “I can do that.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“You never guess what Sarah Jane did today,” Clara smirked as she opened the door and came inside with John sitting on the couch enjoying the day off.

“She didn't start flinging clothes everywhere did she?” He smiled to Clara as she plopped herself down beside him on the couch.

“No, she took me ring shopping.”

John looked surprised, “That is interesting. What's so wrong with that?”

“It was odd made me look at the wedding rings. Even got me fitted for one.” She smirked to him.

John smiled, “I see she wants to make you give me the hint about something.”

Clara laughed, “I've heard that she does this sometimes but no not going to beg you to marry me. I want it to be right.”

He put his arm around her leaning over kissing her temple, “Well saying I'm a silly idiot you might have to prod me.”

“You'll do it when you're ready.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, “Speaking of being married did you and your first wife ever have kids?”

He sighed, “Sadly no. River was all over the place, she was more into her work than a proper family. I didn't mind though she was happy and so was I.”

“I hardly believe that.”

John chuckled, “You got me, I was bored at times, it was hard to find some decent work. Telling an employer that you were a model got some looks.” He sighed once more, “There are times I wish I had but it's too late for all that, probably will be dead before they hit university.”

“It's never too late especially with the right person.” She smiled patting his thigh gently rubbing it afterward.

“Though would need a proper house. A studio flat isn't right especially with all the equipment here.”

Clara thought about the layout of her flat for a few moments, “Just needs a few more walls up, I'm sure I can ask the manager if I can build up a little more. I've been here for quite a long time I don't know if I could leave.”

“I don't blame you. It's hard leaving something you know.”

“So how hard was it having to quit?”

John looked down to her slightly confused, “Quit what?”

She chuckled, “Modeling the first time.”

“Oh!” He laughed, “It wasn't quitting so much being shoved out because you're not young anymore. Then you sort of drink a little, meet a crazy haired archaeologist and get married to her.”

Clara laughed, “Well since you told me you haven't been to a lot of places I can't ask that you got drunk married in Las Vegas.”

He grinned, “No, I very much drunk proposed to her and she just followed me around reminding me what I did. I don't regret it.”

“I hope you won't drunk propose to me.” She paused realizing what she had just said, “I mean if it happened of course.”

He leaned over kissing her head once again, “Wouldn't think of it. If it happened.”

 

 

\------

 

 

 

“Alright! Last suit of the month something everyone has been waiting for and then we can all get out of here and enjoy all our hard work!” Sarah Jane shouted out to the group surrounding her as they gathered at the end of the day on the last day of the shoot. They all looked weary but it was all worth it for their profession.

John walked out wearing a very nice grey three piece suit with a rose in the lapel smiling towards Sarah Jane and to Clara who was being distracted by her assistant. When they finished talking Clara looked into the viewfinder finding the camera had been pointed down looking to John's feet.

“Cassie you pointed the camera down when you pulled the card.” She huffed slightly as she pulled the camera up looking at the digital display seeing John was holding a small white sign with something on it that she couldn't make out. “John, what are you hold-” she looked up to him and gasped to him holding the sigh with the words 'Marry me?' written on it. “A-are you serious?”

“Wouldn't have had Sarah Jane take you to a jewelry store and then try not ask a million questions,” he pulled out a small red box opening up looking inside, “about a very beautiful ring that you picked for yourself.” He flung the card to the side and knelt down holding the ring towards her, “So is this right? I know it's only been almost a year but will you marry me Clara Oswald?”

Her hands shot up covering her mouth as tears started to form and roll down her cheeks, she had an idea that he might had been planning something but this soon and the ability for Sarah Jane to even keep the secret was the most surprising of it all.

“Clara, I'm sweating under these lights here.” He chuckled hoping his small joke would get him an answer.

She nodded quickly with her voice breaking as she moved her hands from her face, “Yes.” Everyone in the building erupted into cheering and applause as soon as the word was spouted. Clara walked over to John who stood up putting the simple white gold with a single diamond ring onto her finger. He kept hold of her hand into his rubbing her fingers before bringing her hand up gently kissing her fingers as the lights flashed. They both looked over to Sarah Jane grinning as she was the one who took the picture.

“You're going to be sending me a copy of this picture.”

John smiled laughing at the surprise photo, “Of course.”

Clara blushed, “Hope I looked alright.”

He grinned, there were a few hairs out of place but to him it didn't matter, “You know my answer to that my dear.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

They were back at their flat in London, finally waking up after their morning exercise in bed, embracing each other grasping at each others lips as they kissed. They had acted like newlyweds since John asked her to marry him only a week ago.

John pulled back from the kiss catching his breath, “We should stop doing this. Save it for the honeymoon.”

Clara giggled, “Why should we wait?”

He chuckled, “Because I don't want us getting bored of each other before we even get married. The desire of each other as I unzip the tight white dress from you.” His hand slowly trailed down with his fingers gently tickling her spine as he spoke taking hold of her arse gently squeezing. “Pulling those lovely lace knickers off you, keeping the stockings on if you're wearing them.”

Clara moaned pushing her hips against him feeling that he too was rising once more as he spoke about what he was going do to her. He squeezed her arse harder as he leaned down breathing heavily against her neck gently kissing it as he continued his story. “Lift you up taking you over to the silken bed of our room laying you down, maybe suckle on your breasts before I slowly enter you.” He reached to himself taking hold and entered her soaking wet core slowly to the moans of the both of them.

She never thought having a man, who's gravely low voice was making her so hot, tell her what he was wanting to do to her while actually taking her. He had gone silent for a few moments, except for the moans and soft repeated whispers of her name as he slid against the insides of velvet core. He breathed heavily almost moaning the words into her ear, “Making slow love to you for hours Clara Oswald.”

The rushing tidal wave of pleasure surprised her just as much as how his voice was driving her mad as he took her. She cried out in a loud moan as the orgasm washed over her as she clenched tightly around him with him moments later pushing deep into her with a groan as he spilled inside her. Embracing each other, once again catching their breaths, John softly spoke again, “Spilling, possibly sparking life inside.”

Clara smiled, her fingers gently running through his slightly sweat soaked curls, “I think that was the best answer to a question I've ever had.”

He smiled, “And I do mean it, every moment.”

She giggled, “I hope so because I would be very disappointed for agreeing to wait.”

 

 

\------

 

 

John realized that it had been over 40 years since he had to talk to anyone parents, let alone meeting those who would would become in-laws which would be the first time ever in doing so. “I think you should have let me drive.” He sat nervously in the passenger seat wringing his hands together thinking of all the possible wrong outcomes for the meeting.

Clara smirked, “So you can drive us somewhere other than my dads house?”

“Possibly,” he chuckled nervously, “at least it would keep my head clear of what your dad would think of me. I mean I'm his age.”

“Didn't feel like I was with an older man the other morning,” she sat watching the road with a grin on her face before she started to giggle.

John started to laugh along with her as the comment helped relax him a bit. “I mean you have talked to them about me, I know I caught you on the phone speaking about me.”

She bit her lip as she thought about wanting to lie but it wouldn't make the situation better when it came to light, “More like to my gran. Though I know she would have told my dad and Linda just most likely not about your age.”

He sighed and then sat up starting to nervously ramble to Clara, “I'm a grown man I should be able to handle this. Why am I not handling this?”

“John calm down everything will be alright. They know about you and they know I love and adore you. Don't worry about it if it gets a little too messy gran is on my side.” She shut the car off as they had arrived looking over to John who was now fiddling with the top button of his tucked in dress shirt.

“Buttoned all the way or leave the last one be?”

She smiled getting out of the car with him following suit, “Let it be.”

 

 

Clara gave her father a hug once they were properly inside with John shyly standing off to the side as he looked around before noticing Clara's gran smiling at him. John returned the smile before he realized Clara was introducing him to her father and Linda.

“Oh hello.” He held out his hand toward him as he stood nervously waiting, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Oswald.”

Dave took his hand in a firm handshake, “I see gran has forgotten details once again.”

John pulled his hand back as the handshake ended looking more nervous than he had been before Clara piped in, “Dad he might be a bit older but I love him.”

Dave laughed, “A bit older. He's just as old as me!”

“Oh David let the girl alone. If they love each other then why does it matter?” Gran spoke out hushing the comments that she could see coming.

“Mum it does what happens if they have kids? I don't want Clara alone raising kids by herself.”

John started to stutter, “T-that's still to be seen. I-I m-mean I would love to but you're right I-I wouldn't want to leave her alone if anything would happen.” He took a few steps back wringing his hands again as he was nervously being backed in a figurative corner.

Clara held out her ring hand to him, “He's already proposed to me.”

He sighed, “Well guess I need to stop making an arse of myself then. You've clearly made the decision.”

Clara gave her father a quick hug, “I know I'm still your little girl but I can make up my own mind and I've been happy since meeting him.”

He nodded and looked to John, “Let's stop standing like bunch of awkward kids then and get to know each other better then.”

John, still nervous due to the earlier remarks, nodded, “Yes, that would be wonderful.”

 

 

It was night when they got back into the car with John having his hand over his face in dread that it all went wrong. “They hate me, except your gran, they hated me.”

She put her hand on his knee, “I don't care what Linda thinks but my dad will come around.”

“I hope so I don't want your father thinking of me as that old guy that married his young daughter.”

Clara groaned in frustration, “We're both adults and we both love each other. My dad will see that especially when he gets to walk his daughter down the isle and see how happy she is.”

He sighed, “You're right I'm being an idiot again.”

She leaned over kissing his cheek before starting the car driving off back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't directly put it in but this chapter is over the course of a month.
> 
> Also sorry for the delay I've been ill and had a blank on what to write next!

“Apart from Sarah Jane, you really have no one to invite?” Clara looked over to John as they sat at the kitchen table looking over the list of people to invite.

John shook his head, “Only one would have been Missy but after what she did I'd rather not. I did have a few other friends but I lost contact with or can't contact anymore.”

She frowned taking hold of his hand, “Give me a list of the people that you lost contact with we might be able to find them again.”

“Honestly I've tried,” he took flipped to a clean piece of notepad paper starting to write names down, “but I was never good at that Google thing.” He chuckled at himself as he finished writing down names and pushing the notepad over to her.

“Wait, Jack Harkness? The underwear model, Jack Harkness?” Clara grinned at the name as she looked up to John, “I don't remember seeing you do underwear covers.”

His face reddened, “Oh he tried to get me to do them, but no I never. He did a few clothing shoots trying to broaden his range when he started but didn't like it as much as the underwear ads. Very flamboyant that one.”

Clara giggled, “Very flirtatious you mean. He, uh, was a bit naked a few times when I did a few of his shoots.”

“Oh dear.”

“He married a few years ago, Ianto, I think was his name. I'm sure he's easy to find again.” She looked to the next name in the list, “Why the question mark next to Martha Jones? Didn't think she would be a doctor?”

“Oh she is, I'm positive about that, more like last name she was dating someone named Ricky? I think.” He closed his eyes in thought, “No, no, Mickey.”

Clara smiled as she wrote next to the name, “I'm sure Sarah can find a few more people to bring along.”

John started to laugh, “She could fill a football stadium to maximum if you needed her to.”

“Good thing this is a small ceremony then. I would probably faint in front of that many people.”

He smirked, “I might faint with what we have already. I'm already nervous of making your family happy.”

Clara smiled looking to him, “He's going to apologize to you.”

He looked to her in curiousness, “How are you so sure?”

“He called me the other day to apologize for the rudeness. I think he's saving it for the wedding.”

“Or we give him grandchildren.”

She smirked, “I thought you were uncertain about that?”

He shrugged, “I mean he was right, I could go anytime but the same with you.” His face saddened, “I regret it with River that we never had kids.” He started to wring his hands together.

Clara noticed him getting uncomfortable and put her hand on his, “Hey it's alright.”

He sighed pulling one of his hands from underneath putting it on hers as they sat silent for a few moments. “Surprise me.”

Clara raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I want you to choose if we have kids or not.” He nodded to himself, “I'm ready, been ready. I don't know how much it will affect everything but you make the decision.”

Her eyes went slightly wide in surprise, “John no I'm not going to surprise you! It's a big thing that we both should be ready for.”

“Please think about it.”

Clara smirked, “Now someone else is being stubborn about being told no.”

John chuckled lightly, “Well you see how everything turned out after that.”

She nodded, “Alright I will think about it but don't complain if I just want to happily spend my time with you.”

“Deal.”

 

\------

 

“Your fingers do such things,” John groaned squeezing at Claras torso as she gently raked her nails against his scalp as they laid in bed together attempting to fall asleep at night. “I wish it could be October already.”

Clara giggled playing with some of his silver curls, “You're the one that wanted to wait.”

He huffed, “I was hoping without the teasing that I've had to endure.”

“I love your hair though and you enjoy my playing with it.”

“Yes, quite. Should I cut it for the wedding? I mean it does grow back but I want to be presentable.”

She looked at his hair pulling it between her fingers imagining what he could possibly look like with shorter hair, “No don't. Cutting it just for a wedding to just grow it back.” She lowered her voice slight, “Plus I wouldn't have anything to run through while on the honeymoon.”

He growled burying his face into her neck smelling the perfume she used today on their small dinner date, “You're teasing on purpose now.”

Clara giggled once more, “Maybe.”

John sighed giving her a tight squeeze around the midsection once more.

“Everything alright?”

“Still can't believe you're marrying me.”

She smiled, “Me either.” There was a moment of silence before she started to giggle as John had looked up to her almost in fear. “You worry too much.”

“Because I love you too much.” He leaned over giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before looking into her eyes, “Oh I'm very close to giving in.”

Clara smiled with a small giggle, “Nope just one more month.”

John groaned rolling the both of them setting Clara on top, “Don't remind me.”

“Well I do have to remind you that I have another fitting tomorrow morning along with a very busy rest of the day.” She brought up a hand gently caressing his cheek giving a slight smirk.

“Another fitting?”

“Yes another and then another in 2 more weeks just to make sure everything looks right.”

“Eloping was much easier.” He smirked as his hands gently rubbed against her back.

Clara chuckled for a moment, “I bet.” She leaned in giving him a kiss on the lips before moving off onto her side of the bed, “Good night.”

He smiled as he looked the ceiling, “Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

Clara, who was already dressed for the day, held the mobile phone out to John who was still in bed just waking up, “Dad would like to talk to you.”

“R-really?” He took her mobile holding it up to his ear, “Yes sir?”

_~I was a complete arse to you I shouldn't have done that. I almost waited till the wedding day to apologize to you but that would have been even more idiotic to do when your nerves are through the roof already. I care deeply for her like her mother but I shouldn't have judged who she was with.~_

John was staring at the ceiling for a moment in disbelief what he was hearing, “I-I, um, thanks. I do hope I keep up to your standards though.”

_~It's not mine you should be worried about. You should know that.~_

He looked over to Clara smirking at him, “Yes, I do.”

_~Good, I hope this helps calm some of the nerves.~_

He chuckled, “That one was a big one, Mr. Oswald.”

_~Call me Dave.~_

“That'll take some time.” John looked to Clara as the phone call was wrapping up, “Thank you. Good day.” He handed the mobile over to her, “That was interesting.”

Clara grinned, “I'm a little surprised he apologized over the phone before the wedding I thought he would have done it the day of when you were face to face again or come here.”

“He said it was better to do it now then when my nerves are through the roof because of the wedding.” John smiled, “It helped a lot though I'm still nervous.”

She smiled in return leaning over giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “Get dressed we got a busy day ahead of us in an hour.”

He looked over to alarm clock on the nightstand reading half past eleven, “You let me sleep in?”

“You looked peaceful plus I got everything set up so don't worry about it.”

He sighed, “I'm still your assistant and you -” he sat up pulling her towards him kissing against her stomach, “should use me.”

Clara giggled as she gently ran her fingers through his sleep worn hair, “Oh I did, took some more pictures.”

He groaned and then laughed, “I need to get you back one of these days.”

She smiled, “I look forward to it if you can.”

 

 

\------

 

 

John sat in the empty studio flat watching a random movie to amuse him while Clara was out for her bachelorette party. She had highly disagreed with doing it as John had no plans on doing one for himself in return but by the pressuring from her friends, Sarah Jane and John himself she gave in. He looked over to the intercom as the buzzer rang out a few times in a familiar way.

He smirked, “No, he said he wouldn't be here till the wedding itself.” He got up heading over to the intercom and pressed the speaker button, “Hello Jack.”

“ _Not having a bachelor party? For shame.”_

He laughed, “Oh, I'm too old for parties you should know that.”

“ _Honey please. We decided to get here early and Sarah Jane let us know you were here all by your lonesome when we called. Let us up.”_

“As long as you don't kiss me again.” John hit the button unlocking the door and waited outside as the elevator came up.

Jack, holding two very larges bottles of wine, smiled to John as the elevator doors opened, “Would a kiss on the cheek still be acceptable?”

John grinned, “Alright if you're that desperate.” He walked towards Jack as they gave a quick hug with Jack kissing him on the cheek with Ianto following close behind with a hand shake and a smile. He led them in to the studio and into the house part of the flat grabbing the proper glass wear for the drinking.

“I have to say John you're looking good still. I heard you were back into it I just hadn't gotten around to seeing the pictures myself.” Jack smirked as he opened a bottle and poured everyone a glass.

“Oh I don't know, I think I have a few too many wrinkles but Clara doesn't seem to mind.”

Jack chuckled, “She certainly has an eye for things.”

“She said you showed off a little the last time you were here.” John smiled as he sipped at the wine.

“Jack you didn't!” Ianto exclaimed in surprise.

Jack grinned looking to Ianto, “You know how I was before I met you, I enjoyed showing off. It worked for you.” He leaned over giving him a heartfelt kiss.

John smiled pouring himself a new glass, “Glad to see you two are happy.”

“Couldn't be better.”

“I hope it's the same with Clara and me.”

Jack smiled, “I see you haven't stopped worrying about things either.”

John laughed somberly for a moment, “There's a lot of things that happened Jack. Things I'd rather not talk about, it's in the past.”

Jack raised his glass, “Then hopefully we can all look forward to the hang over in the future.” The other two raised their glasses nodding soon downing whatever remained before they refilled.

 

 

 

John groaned as he woke up from the blinding sun in his eyes looking over to the alarm sporting a few minutes after nine in the morning, 30 minutes before he was supposed to be at the ceremony. “Oh, fuck. Jack!” He got up keeping a sheet with him as he walked to the couch as a very naked Jack and Ianto were laying together to which he quickly adverted his eyes for their indecency, “Jack get up! I'm late!”

Jack groaned as the light hit his opening eyes, “What?”

“I slept through the alarm Jack! I'm going to be late to my own wedding!”

Jacks eyes went wide, “Oh, fuck, John. You know I didn't mean to!”

John shuffled back around getting ready, yelling, “I know!” He shuffled back towards them soon after, “I can't believe you did it on my couch either!” He shuffled back with the two attempting to hold back laughter from what they had done.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Jack knocked loudly against the bathroom door with John inside rushing to shower, “John! It's only after eight!”

“What?” John yelled leaning out as the sound of the shower water and the door had muffled Jacks voice.

“Day light savings time! It's not 9, it's 8! You're fine dear.”

John looked to the bathroom door in disbelief, “Are you kidding me?!”

Jack smiled, “No! We'll let ourselves out! See you there.”

John leaned his head against the wall for a moment laughing as the horror of thinking he was going to be late for his own wedding was finally leaving. “Well there's that worry out of the way, a million more to go.”

 

\------

 

He arrived to the small church, after still somewhat rushing to get dressed in the same suit he proposed to Clara in, where a few people were already patiently waiting around as everyone else slowly gathered. He smiled seeing Sarah Jane who came up to him right away. “I take it she's here already?”

Sarah Jane grinned, “Yes and you look like you had a rough night.”

He laughed slightly embarrassed, “More like I thought I woke up late. Do I look that bad?”

She nit picked at some small details of his suit, “Just a little rough but perfect as always.”

“How does she look?”

She smirked, “I'm going to keep that one a secret since I had to keep one from her.”

John frowned to her, “Really? You're going to start keeping secrets now?”

“Yes.” She smiled as she leaned up kissing him on the cheek as he kept frowning, “Get in there.”

John smiled to her nodding, looking up noticing Clara's family before leaning over and giving Sarah Jane a kiss on the cheek in return, “I will.” He walked off walking up to her father holding his hand out, “Thank you again.”

Dave smiled shaking his hand, “You're welcome. So where is my daughter?”

John chuckled, “Getting ready, though I haven't seen her yet, I've just been told that.”

He nodded looking to his watch, “Looks like it's about that time. I should go and find her.”

John nodded, taking a deep breath trying to keep his nerves under control, “You'll know where I'll be.”

Dave smiled patting his arm, “You don't have to worry about me talking her out of it.”

John let out a laugh rubbing his hand over his face. Clara's gran walked over patting his arm, “Let's go inside before you work yourself up into a faint.” He nodded taking her inside helping her to her seat sitting next to her engaging in some idle chit-chat as they waited for everyone to arrive.

 

 

 

John stood next to the minister as everyone stood up waiting for Clara and her father to come through the doors. He clasped his hands together in front of him wringing them slightly in waiting as the tug of nerves came around again. He felt like his heart had skipped a beat, maybe even stopped altogether, as his eyes fell upon her as the doors finally opened. The floor length dress was modest, simple lace sleeves covering her arms as she walked closer he could barely see her smiling face behind the veil staring back to him.

Once they reached the front Dave acknowledged the minister and lifted the veil revealing her face properly showing she had been starting to tear up.

John smiled watching her father sit down and looked back to Clara, entranced by the aura of beauty surrounding her, “You look beautiful.”

Clara laughed trying to not start tearing up again, “You look pretty good yourself.”

The minister leaned over whispering, “Ready?”

Both of them were slightly startled and laughed for a moment before John took Claras hand into his looking to the minister nodding, “I believe we are.”

The minister looked to Clara who started nodding as she wiped the tears away and smiled, “Alright.”

 

 

 

“Honoured guests, we are gathered here...” The ministers voice faded out as they stared at each other letting everything happen around them in a blur. They know they did the minsters vows and even the poetic vows that John wrote to Clara causing her to finally cry almost not getting through her own vows. It wasn't only till 'You may kiss the bride' that everything fell back to normal speed as John brought up both of his hands cupping her face, wiping the tears from her eyes, before leaning in pressing his lips to hers as they kissed to the applause of the small gathering.

They broke the kiss looking at each other, his thumbs still caressing her cheeks, “You look even more beautiful now.”

Clara sniffled through a slight laugh saying in a hushed voice, “We should walk down the isle, they're all waiting.”

John chuckled before turning crooking his arm, which she took hold, and walked the both of them down the isle. Sadly they still had to deal with the reception before John could whisk his bride off her feet, over the threshold and into the awaiting bed in their honeymoon suite in Paris but for right now it was worth the wait.

 

 

“Martha Jones!” John grinned as he finally caught sight of another familiar face at the reception, “Oh I should say Doctor Jones, yes?”

Martha smiled giving him a brief hug, “Coincidentally it's Doctor Smith, you remember Mickey?” She turned pointing to Mickey who stood up from the table shaking Johns hand congratulating him.

John chuckled, “At least there will be a Doctor Smith in the world, a very bright one at that.”

“You were a clever one as well.”

John smiled, “Just not clever enough to get past my stomach churning.”

Martha smiled, “Hopefully if babies are in the future you can stomach it. This one had trouble.”

Mickey frowned at the comment, “It's those massive stink bombs he dropped, I could deal with everything else.”

John laughed slightly nervous, “That's still up for discussion but thank you for coming. I'm glad Clara could find you I tried a long time ago just didn't have any luck.”

“Glad you have someone to look out for you finally.”

He smiled looking back to Clara who was still seated talking with her father , “Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this section is a little weak. This week has been nuts for me. this one will probably be up for a word rewrite later on if i remember.


	15. Chapter 15

Clara looked out of the window of the chauffeured sedan as it made its way to its destination, which was currently unknown to her. John smiled watching her trying to figure out where they were going, still holding her hand since they had left the reception. As the car drove past the security gate to the airport she turned and looked him, “I'm still in my wedding dress and we're going on a plane?”

He nodded smiling, “That won't be a problem.” They pulled up to the small private jet with Clara now in surprise with John grinning to her, “Especially when I asked Sarah Jane for a little private plane and everything's taken care of so you can change on the way to Paris.”

Clara laughed, “I thought we were just going to go somewhere close.”

“You took me on a plane when we first met, why shouldn't I do the same to you?” He grinned again before stepping out of the car, helping her out and following her into the plane.

The pilot greeted the both of them letting them know it would be around an hour and a half trip, that they would have all the privacy in the world when they were in the air and also where their luggage was. The two of them looked at each other smiling and laughing a bit at the thought of what they could possibly do on a plane.

Once in the air John pulled Clara over onto his lap wrapping his arms around her as they kissed a lot more passionately than in the church. He pulled back from the kiss after his hands started to roam her torso feeling the lace pattern of her dress, “While I would very much like to cross 'doing it on a plane' off my bucket list,” he chuckled looking up at her, “I would rather enjoy our time on the ground in a nice bed.”

“An hour is too short anyway,” Clara grinned before starting to giggle, “and I think we can agree to 'making out on a plane' if we're doing lists.”

“That was going to happen regardless,” John grinned as his hand worked itself to the zipper of her dress slowly pulling it down, “especially if I was going to help you with your dress.”

Her fingers started to loosen the tie he was wearing, “What about you?”

“We can work on that when we can.”

 

 

 

Clara managed to put on a jumper and a knee length skirt, with John re-buttoning his shirt up a few buttons, from Clara helping him with his jacket and vest, before they had to be separated due to the plane getting ready to land. After going through the small loops of being in another country and getting their room at a very luxurious hotel, they found themselves in the middle of the scarlet satin covered bed with Clara on top, hands kneading at skin, tongues dancing against each other with soft moans of desire for each other breaking the silence of the room.

John groaned as his hands grabbed at her skirt pulling it up, his hands her lace covered arse roughly kneading the flesh, breathing heavily, “I don't think slow is in the cards tonight. We teased ourselves a little too much.”

“Slow can be for the morning,” she giggled sitting up pulling the jumper up over her head throwing it off to the side before going to his shirt unbuttoning it once more.

The desperate tug of her knickers pulling them down as he rolled the both of them over, mashing lips together, a hand desperately fumbling at his pants freeing his throbbing member that swiftly filled her hot slick core. He groaned, digging his fingers into her thigh, as she tightened around him upon every deep hard thrust he made. He felt like a teenager again, only an experienced teenager fucking his newly made bride.

Her fingers dug into his head as he nipped and licked down her jaw and neck setting upon her collarbone sucking at the skin. Her hips lifted pushing back against him as the fire was growing larger causing her to keen loudly, their movements starting to grow desperate and uncoordinated as they raced to the finish. Heavy panted breaths leading to a drawn out groan to her moans, her legs wrapping tightly around him as she came with him, his hips rocking into her as he spilled inside.

They stayed embraced together, catching their breaths, afraid to break apart just yet as the remnants of euphoria were still lingering between them. He removed the now sweat soaked shirt from himself rolling themselves back over, discarding the rest of the clothing that was clinging to them. Clara laid against his chest listening to his calming heart as he rested a hand against her back gently rubbing his fingers against her skin.

“What a way to say hello to Paris for the first time.” Clara laughed slightly at her own comment.

“You've never been to Paris?”

She looked up to his surprised face, “Never could get my name around here even with Sarah Janes help. So I never bothered for a trip.

John smiled, “Good that makes two of us. We can explore for the rest of the week if we ever leave the bed.”

She giggled, “We do have to eat sometime.”

“Room service.”

“Making out on the Eiffel tower.”

He nodded, “Alright you got me there, that's something I would very much love to do with my wife.”

She smiled moving to straddle his waist, “Well your wife would very much love some dinner. I didn't eat much at the reception.”

“Same, I was too excited and was wanting it to all be over so I could be with you.” He smiled pulling her down against him, “How about we make love again and then have room service?”

“How about room service and then make love?”

John huffed in defeat playfully before kissing her lips grinning, “Chocolate?”

Clara giggled getting the idea of what he was planning, “Yes with some real food.”

“Alright just don't put any clothes back on. Even though I do enjoy pulling them off.”

She smirked slyly, "Oh I might surprise you."

 


	16. Chapter 16

John walked over to the intercom as it buzzed, he thought Clara might have forgotten her key before she left to do a few errands and smiled speaking in a sing-song voice, “Did someone forget their key?”

“ _I'm sad you never gave me an invitation.”_ A familiar female Scottish voice came over the speaker.

He frowned, “What the hell do you want? If it's money forget it I told Billy I was done.”

“ _Oh it's not that my dear Doctor. Just thought I would give you a little late wedding gift.”_

Frustration rose as she had always called him that after he had to quit medical school, “I told you to stop calling me that, you just like rubbing it in Melissa.”

“ _I'm not rubbing it in, just reminding you what you gave up on. It's on the step, ta ta.”_

He sighed walking out and down the stairs as the lift was once again broke and looked out seeing the small thin white box on the step like she had said. He opened the door and picked it up looking around trying to see if he could spot her just as Clara was walking down the sidewalk.

She looked to John slightly confused, “What's that?”

He sighed, “Missy giving us an extremely late wedding gift. It's probably something to just piss me off like she always does.”

“You want to open it inside or out here?” She looked at the small box he was slightly fumbling with.

“Inside,” John gently took her arm leading her in, “Missy is probably watching to see my expression.”

Once inside he sighed putting the box on the table and looked to Clara smiling, “So, finished what you were doing?”

She smirked knowing he was dodging opening the box, “Yes and what are you afraid of finding in the box?”

He sighed picking up the box holding it up, “Not afraid because I already know what's in it, bitch didn't even re-wrap it.” He placed it back on the table his face having saddened slightly, “It's a watch. _The_ watch I was going to give to River when she came back.”

Clara looked at him confused, “Why did she have it?”

He looked into her eyes thinking of telling her that it was in with all the belongings that he left in the house that Missy was now living in but decided against it since it was in the past, “Long story but here it is.” He huffed picking it up, “I'm kind of glad she did give it back, it's priceless.”

Clara smiled caressing his cheek, “Are you alright?”

He nodded, “Yes sorry for the outburst. So what did you do?”

She frowned slightly deciding to let it go, “I was looking into selling my studio in Tokyo. One or two trips a year hasn't been worth it.”

“Oh?” He looked at her with interest, “I was kind of hoping to go with you this year.”

She smiled, “I still have to go to pack up some of my things, so I'm still going at least one last time for a while.”

He smiled, “Not planning on getting rid of any other places?”

Clara chuckled, “No it's just here and San Francisco and Sarah Jane would kill me if I stopped traveling to America.”

John chuckled and then picked up the box looking at it again before handing it to her, “Here, take it. It was meant for my wife anyway.”

She looked at him in surprise, “But it was meant for your previous wife.”

“I didn't say that, I said it was meant for my wife. Just because River's gone doesn't mean it has to stay in a box waiting for her.” He wiggled the box in front of her before she finally took it.

She lifted the top revealing the worn silver pocket with interesting circular designs on the top, “Wow how old is this?”

He shrugged, “Really don't know but it's old enough that it's broken and I never really bothered to fix it. I kind of enjoyed keeping it that way; tells the story that it's been through a lot.”

Taking it out of the box she fumbled at attempting to open it up, “It really is broke.”

John nervously chuckled, “It does open, at least it did before I put it in the box.” He kept it in the palm of her hand as he carefully opened the lid revealing the glass face that had a broken line through it, “There.”

Clara smiled looking at the watch face and looked up to John who was smiling to her, “So what's the symbolism with it?”

His face reddened, “Never thought of having any kind of symbolism with it.”

Placing it back into the box she leaned up giving a quick kiss on his lips, “Well we can give it to the kids.”

His eyes went wide with surprise, “A-are you pregnant?”

She smiled looking at his expression and chuckled caressing his cheek, “No, I meant later when – if we do.”

He gently took her hand kissing the back of her fingers starting to laugh out of nervousness, “Sorry just how you worded it, I just thought – especially with how long you were gone, that you could have been to the doctors instead.”

Clara giggled, “Relax, I'll let you know in a much better way than what I just did.”

He smiled and nodded, “Good to know.”

 

\------

 

 

Clara paced around the small doctors office biting her lip, crossing and uncrossing her arms as she waited for the doctor to come around. She hated waiting for things, it's why she preferred the digital format versus film, waiting for the chemicals under the red light to produce a picture to see if she had a misaligned camera lens or a flash bulb didn't go off was dreadful.

She had gone off the pill a few months after the wedding, she wanted to give it time to sink in that she was married to a man she had dreamed about as a teenager without putting more of surprise that they were going to have a child together. There was only one problem of the seven months since going off, she wasn't pregnant yet and the two months earlier of John thinking she was by a rogue comment she was sure he really did want to have children with her.

Clara jumped as there was a slight knocking on the door with the doctor coming in chart in hand looking up seeing her startled expression, “I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Would you like to sit?”

She smiled and nervously laughed softly, “Think I'm going to stand for this if it's okay?”

He nodded and looked back down at the test results, “So tests say everything is normal. You mentioned your husband was older, depending on his age it can sometimes take longer. I would give it another year before you have to do tests with him.” He closed the chart and put it under his arm looking to up her and smiled, “Take some time away on a nice trip somewhere relaxing for the two of you. You'd be surprised how many times I've suggested it and see couples come in with happy news.”

Clara nodded, chewing on her lip once again, “Thanks.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“I am very amused those eggs were in a vending machine. Are you sure they're safe?” John looked to his plate of breakfast of eggs and toast before looking over to Clara who was almost finished with hers as they sat in a partially boxed up studio flat in Tokyo.

She nodded, “I laughed too when I saw it but that's the trend here, haven't gotten sick yet.”

“I would have thought Americans would do something like this.” He cautiously dug his fork into the scrambled egg mass, usually he would go for over easy but hearing it came from a vending machine he decided to be on the side of caution.

“With what I heard about some of the things in their petrol stations I wouldn't even dare. I think they know it too.” Clara smiled watching him finally give in and eat his breakfast. “Oh I was thinking of taking a break from packing, we're almost done. Travel around the city, walk around one of the gardens and maybe go to a spa.”

John chuckled, “Save the spa after we've packed up, I think the both of us will need it.” He finished forking in the last bits of egg before looking around at the nick knacks remaining, “I'm amazed you have so much stuff here.”

She giggled, “I hadn't even been here long. I think most of this was in my first two years of being here, bought a lot of little things. Will probably give some of it to Sarah Jane she likes this stuff.”

He smiled, “Well from the looks of it like you said, we're almost done. So let's finish and go out after, find some more interesting vending machines and make a candle lit dinner for tonight?” He made a cheesy grin with a chuckled following.

Clara grinned starting to laugh as well, “I think I like the sound of it.”

 

 

 

 

The flames of the candles lit up the surrounding area with Clara seated between Johns legs as they sat on the floor. He gently brushed her hair away as he planted small kisses against the nape of her neck before nuzzling against the soft skin smelling her hair that returned back to where it once was. His hands gently squeezed and rubbed at her shoulders and down her arms, repeating the process slowly.

Clara smiled, leaning slightly back against him in response to his touch, “John?”

“Yes darling?” He softly spoke in between kisses.

“I-I was thinking for our anniversary next month we should go somewhere nice and peaceful, just the two of us.”

He smiled, “I don't see how it wouldn't be more or less than just us?”

Clara laughed for a moment, “The doctor suggested we go somewhere nice and by ourselves and I thought we do it then.” She felt him pause as he tried to comprehend what she had just said.

“What doctor? Is everything alright?” He squeezed her arms tightly in a comfort to himself.

“Yeah everything's fine, I just haven't gotten pregnant since going off the pill a few months ago. He suggested we just keep trying.”

John sat up in surprise starting to chuckle, “I thought I told you to surprise me?”

Clara shifted herself so she could look to him, “Would you rather have a surprise of wanting to work on it than being told we can't?”

He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace sighing, “You're very right and I would very much would love to have children with you.”

“I know.”

“Why does it have to be next month by the way?”

Clara chuckled, “It's not a good time right now. Womanly things.”

“Oh, right.” He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

 

 

\------

 

 

They sat on the small grassy edge, sharing a blanket between them, looking over the beach as the sun slowly set beyond the seas edge. Clara shivered by the nip of the air that swirled around them causing her to clench her part of the blanket more around her.

“We should go inside, cuddle in front of that very nice fireplace.” John smiled as he leaned against her in a gentle nudge.

Clara giggled, with a shiver behind the sound, “Should have brought more blankets but yes fireplace.”

He stood up leaving her the rest of the blanket, which she eagerly wrapped around herself, and helped her up wrapping his arm around her as they walked the small path back to the rustic little cottage nearby. Upon entering the small house Clara quickly shuffled over to the couch curling up as John worked on lighting the fireplace.

“There we are,” he moved sitting by Clara, still looking like a small human burrito on the couch, putting his arms around rubbing her arms, “should warm up pretty soon.”

Clara smiled and laid down with her head laying in his lap, “Warming up already.”

“Might want to unwrap yourself soon otherwise you'll be sweating.”

Clara giggled at his comment, “We'll be sweating soon anyway.”

John laughed his hand moving the strands of hair he noticed was in her face, “Very, very true.”

Clara began to wiggle around as she now tried to free herself from the blanket wrap, “A little help.”

He chuckled and then smiled slyly, “Maybe I should keep you this way.”

Clara let out a small gasp of surprise, “You wouldn't.”

Moving out from under her head he leaned down picking her up with a little strain carrying her over his shoulder taking her into the bedroom, “Now the male takes his prize into the bedroom to have his way with her.” She laughed on the way still attempting to wiggle out of her predicament smiling at him as he laid her down on the bed making sure she was still securely wrapped. He climbed in straddling himself over her smiling, “I'll free you in a little bit.”

“Why not now?” She looked to him with the best set of puppy eyes she could muster.

“Oh you know manly things.”

Clara giggled, “I see what you did there.”

He chuckled and nodded, “Like that hmm?”

She smiled, “Maybe but I am still getting hot here.”

John smirked slyly, “But I like my Clara hot, if she was cold it wouldn't be enjoyable.” He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Clara laughed, “You know how corny that sounds?”

“Yes but you're laughing at it.”

She sighed, “Yes I am, could you honestly let me out I am getting a little too warm now.”

John nodded kissing at her forehead, “Of course wasn't going to keep you in there for too much longer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	18. Chapter 18

John sighed staring up at the ceiling, he hadn't been sleeping well for the past few weeks and this night was adding onto the count. He slowly got out of bed, walking to the bathroom to doing the nightly routine of reliving himself, in the middle of trying every attempt to fall asleep without having to wake Clara up. Having washed his hands afterwards he looked up at the mirror sighing at the wrinkles and silver curls that adorned him. He had always been concerned with his age till he met her but now it was bothering him even more.

“I did it all wrong didn't I?” He looked to his reflection almost waiting for it to respond. Shaking his head sighing again, “No she wouldn't have said yes if I did. Even with me cracking bad jokes she's still here.” He ran a hand over his face through his hair, leaning against the counter, “S-she's everything to me, my second chance but I can't – can't even have children with her.” He felt a gentle hand on his arm which startled him looking down to Clara looking to him.

“Hey, hey just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it won't.”

He gently took her hand into his, sadly looking into her eyes, “Two years, Clara, two!”

She squeezed his hand tugging him back towards the bed, “Let's go back to bed and talk.”

He sighed, “I can't sleep.”

Clara didn't reply only pulling him towards her making the both of them lay down in the bed with his head against her chest caressing his head, her fingers running through his hair.

John exhaled out slowly enjoying the light nail raking against his scalp, he put his arm around her midsection gently rubbing in response, “I'm sorry if I woke you.”

“I think I'm waking up the same time you are now.”

He looked up trying to see her face, “Am I an idiot for wanting this too badly now? I don't even know how you feel about this.”

Clara moved so they could properly see each other faces with her now caressing his cheek, “It's frustrating to me as well especially when I have to do all that stuff, I think all it's doing is adding stress.”

He sat up leaning on his arm looking down at her, “Did you want to stop?”

She nodded, “Only if you want to, we're doing this together so it's only fair.”

He nodded sadly, “Then yes, we should. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” she pulled him back against her in a tight hug, “it's not your fault. It's no ones fault.”

“I wanted you to be happy.”

She laughed a moment, “I am happy with you, kids or no kids. I mean look at some of the clients I have to deal with that's a struggle in itself. Maybe it's a small blessing that we don't have kids, at least yet.”

John laughed softly, shifting himself back down comfortably against her kissing at her neck, “One last time before we just go back to our normal selves?”

She giggled, “We're not cutting off sex all together just stopping the worrying when we should have it.”

John chuckled, “Yes, right, sorry.” He yawned, nuzzling into her neck putting his arms around her as he cuddled into her more. “Dinner date tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Clara smiled softly to herself as she continued to slowly run her fingers through his hair as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 

\------

 

 

They laughed as they realized they had worn the same clothes, John and his holey sweater and Clara in a nice dress, and were even going to the same small restaurant from their first ever dinner date. They enjoyed the night laughing and once again drinking one too many, maybe even more, glasses of wine. Riding the lift up they sloppily mashed lips together, hands rubbing, groping and squeezing at each other.

They almost barely didn't make it out of the lift before the doors closed again, giggling as they walked to the door with Clara bending over a little too much as she fumbled with the keys once again. John grinned pressing himself up against her as he leaned down, “Do you need help?”

Clara laughed as she actually managed to put the key into the lock, pushing herself back into John causing him to groan just a bit too loudly. “I got it this time.”

“Good because I'm about to do you in this hallway.”

She held back the moan turning the key and opening the door stepping only a few steps before the door was somewhat harshly shut, being quickly picked up and placed on the bed on her hands and knees. She pushed her hips back against him with him pushing his hardened self back in response squeezing hard at her hips. “Clara,” he moaned slightly, “not yet, I would like my dessert.”

Lifting her dress up over her plump arse, he watched for a few moments as it eagerly swayed in the air before his hands ran over its luscious curve feeling the silk knickers that barely covered their form. He gently pulled them down only to mid-thigh returning to knead the flesh before leaning down teasing at her folds with the tip of his tongue.

Clara reached back pulling her knickers the rest of the way down so she could spread her legs wider for him. She gasped as she felt the full pad of his tongue slide across her clit before slowly going between her folds, his tongue slid teasingly inside her entrance before he eagerly lapped at her, thumbing at her clit. The sudden orgasm came over forcing her back against his groaning mouth gripping onto her hips as he lapped and sucked on her.

John sat back up slowly licking his lips as he rid himself of his sweater and freed himself from his fabric confines of his pants not bothering to rid himself of them. He pressed himself up against her feeling her warmth against his harden prick rubbing at her arse and hips before he slowly entered her. Her hot wet tunnel playfully tightened around him making him push into her trying to go deeper trying to fill her more. Swooning over her moans only fueled him to start thrusting hard into her relishing in her writhing against him.

Clara moaned loudly grasping at the sheets pulling them up against her as he continued to thrust through her second orgasm, groaning her name in desperation. He leaned forward against her, his hands moving forward as well groping her breasts, as he did a few final hard thrusts before stilling inside her rocking his hips as he came.

Clara smirked waiting for him to pull out as she had been starting to get a bit comfortable in her position, “You alright?”

John laughed trying to catch his breath, nodding, before kissing at her shoulder and back, “Yeah, yeah. Give me a moment.” He gently squeezed at her breasts before sliding away onto the empty part of the bed.

She flopped herself over stretching her legs regaining the feeling back, “That was interesting.”

He smiled as he was slowly drifting off not bothering to cover himself, “You drive me wild, I just hold it back so I can show my love more.”

She leaned over giving him a gentle kiss, “Not complaining.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> BTW as I promised on telling - watch was a red herring... maybe :D


	19. Chapter 19

Clara thought a turbulent twelve hour flight was bad but add a sudden upset stomach and a headache and it was hell. It wasn't exactly flu season being June, it couldn't have been breakfast but the in flight meal did taste a little off to her but she didn't continue eat it resorting to crackers for the rest of the flight. _I couldn't, could I? Two years of trying and a drunken night did it? That's stupid._ She sighed sitting up finally in the cab as it reached her studio in San Francisco with John stepping out getting the luggage from the back. She took a breath before finally stepping out of the cab, helping with the suitcases to which John was heavily against and went up to their flat.

“I will call Sarah so we can skip the dinner, I'm sure she'll understand.” John gently embraced her once they were inside.

“I'm feeling better maybe it was all that turbulence.”

He gently pulled her away looking at her, the back of his fingers feeling her cheek, “You're still looking a little pale. Wrap you up in a blanket, watch a movie?”

She nodded slowly, “As long as you don't wrap me up like you did in the isles.”

He leaned forward kissing her forehead, “As much as I would love to I won't this time. I'll call Sarah, you get comfortable.”

Clara walked off as John went to dial Sarah. A few rings later he heard her familiar voice, “Hello dear. I was letting you know we're but sadly we need to cancel our dinner. Flight was a little rough and Clara isn't feeling well.”

_~How are you doing?~_

“Oh, just fine.”

_~That's different from the answer I usually get, what's the matter?~_

He walked over to the window looking out to the street below, “We, um, been trying for a baby for a while. Two years in fact.”

_~Oh, oh dear. Seen a doctor?~_

“Loads, nothing was wrong.” He sighed rubbing his face trying to not tear up, “We just kind of gave up.”

_~You know they can help with that.~_

“I know, – _we_ know. Clara just never brought it up so I-I never pushed.”

_~It's okay John. More love for her, hmm?~_

He chuckled, “Yeah. We'll see you next week bright and early?”

_~Of course. Send Clara my love. Take care.~_

“We will.” John hung up the phone looking over to Clara, who had snuck up behind, looking at him with a small smile on her face. He smirked, “What's up?”

“We need to go to the shop for something.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I can go for you, you stay and get better. What did you need?”

“A test.”

He sighed looking away, “Clara, you don't have to do that anymore.”

“John, I think I am.”

He shook his head, waving his arm dismissing the thought, “No, I don't want to see another test again.”

She furrowed her brow, raising her voice slightly, “John, I'm sick in June, we had the same meal,” she paused as her stomach felt a little queasy once again, “and I'm late, I just counted.”

He looked down to his feet sheepishly, clasping his hands wringing them together, “H-how late?”

“Around two weeks.” Clara watched him nod like he was ashamed for what happened, “It's alright.”

“No, I got mad at you when I shouldn't.” He sighed, “Did you need anything else?”

Clara gently pulled him over to her giving him a hug his arms still at his side, “Hey I understand why you're upset, too many times. I'll ring Cassie since she was going to stop by sometime tomorrow for a few of things.”

“W-what if you aren't?” He finally put his arms around her burying his face in her neck, “I love you.”

Clara smiled rubbing the upper part of his back in comfort, “If we aren't, we aren't and we'll go through another container of ice cream in a night.”

John softly chuckled, “We as in you, though I'll help you on this one.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The next day Cassie held up a plastic shopping bag that looked a little bit fuller than it should have been, “I bought a few, just in case you want to triple check.”

Clara laughed taking the bag from her, “I think I just need the one but thank you anyway. Those dolls you wanted are on the table.”

“Thanks.” She looked around trying to see where John was, “So where's that cutie of a husband?”

Clara laughed even more with Cassie joining along with her before she tried to quiet the both of them, “He's still in bed, stayed up all night.”

“Excited is he?”

Clara softly smiled, “We been trying for a while, didn't tell anyone that. He's just more concerned it's another negative, gets more upset than I do.”

“Awwww,” Cassie put a comforting hand on Clara's arm, “I hope you are. You going to do it now or wait?”

She looked back, “I don't know, I kind of want to do it while he's up.”

Cassie leaned over whispering, “That's why I bought a few. Do one now and then when he's up you can do it again for him.”

Clara smirked, “Okay but don't tell anyone, especially Sarah Jane. I think John would want to scream it from the roof tops.”

Cassie giggled, “Come on, let's go.”

Clara pulled one of the tests out and looked at the box, “Let's do the loo out here so we don't wake him.”

Cassie was almost literally pushing Clara into the bathroom accidentally slamming the door which cause John to stir. He laid there for a few moments before looking over to the alarm clock groaning that it was afternoon, barely hearing the two women giggle like school girls in the bathroom. He got up putting on a shirt and pajama bottoms on before walking out into the other area.

“OH MY GOD, YES!” Clara exclaimed loudly jumping up and down with Cassie joining her in the excitement squealing like school girls before one of them started to shush at the other.

He looked to the bathroom door, “Clara?”

“Shit we woke him up.” Clara whispered to Cassie before returning to her normal voice, “Yeah, John sorry.”

He rubbed his eyes again, yawning through the question, “What are you doing in the bathroom with Cassie?”

Cassie looked to Clara whispering, “You should tell him, he's up now.”

Clara nodded before fixing her hair in the mirror taking hold of the pregnancy test keeping it behind her back and opened the door, giggling at John, who looking like a very tired teenager with crazy bed hair. “There's something I need to show you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> For anyone that dislikes pregnancy chapters I'm sorry maybe someday I'll write without one. Next 2-3 chapters will be that.


	20. Chapter 20

John slightly stumbled to the nearest chair dropping down into it as he stared at the word “Positive” that was showing on the display. He covered his face with his hand as he started to weep from the combination of joy of the news and relief that it finally had happened.

Clara nodded to Cassie, as she grabbed the box that was given to her and let herself out, walking over to John gently running her hand over his hair to comfort him. She lightly chuckled, “Hey at least we know if we ever want more kids we just have to have a wild drunken night.” She gasped as she was suddenly surprised by him putting his arms around her and his forehead against her torso as he cried.

“I'm sorry I was an ass to you last night.” He sniffled gripping her even tighter, “I-I was so tired of the disappointment I – “

She quietly hushed him as she hugged his head, tearing up with him, “Now we can be tired because of someones crying.”

He laughed finally letting her go rubbing his eyes before looking at her stomach putting his hand gently against it rubbing his fingers against her shirt. “That's still a ways away.”

Clara put her hand on top of his, “True. Anyway I need to go lay down think I wore myself out from all that excitement.”

He smiled, “I'll join you since you woke me and I'm still tired.”

 

 

 

\------

 

 

Sarah Jane gave Clara a small hug when they reached the studio where all of her new fashions were sitting and waiting on the racks with a few models being fitted to their attire in the background, “How are you feeling dear? John told me about the trip.”

Clara smiled, “Supremely better though I'm still sick – in the mornings and to a lot of food.”

Sarah Jane gasped in surprise knowing what Clara had implied, “But John had told me you two had given up.”

Clara giggled, “We did but I realized I might had been the day we got into town, took a test and it was positive. Surprise.”

John came up to the two women and smirked, “I thought you were going to let me tell her?” John gently rubbed Clara's back before being pulled into a hug by Sarah Jane.

“Sorry I was too excited I let it slip out.”

Sarah Jane gave him a look once they finished the quick hug, “I better be getting pictures.”

John smiled, “All the pictures you can get your hands on.”

Sarah looked back to Clara, “Think you can handle a full day?”

She shrugged, “I'm going to try but that's what I have John and Cassie for. Cassie especially she's been showing me her portfolio been looking fantastic, she'll be doing her own thing soon.”

“I hope that won't stop you from coming here.”

“Never, I enjoy it too much here.”

Sarah smiled, “Whenever you're ready dear, take your time if you need to.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara rushed to the nearest bathroom as they finally made it home back in London, the flight back was nice but the morning sickness had been much, much worse. John cringed a little as he brought the suitcases in, he felt bad that she had to go through it and even worse for the people around them on the plane. Clara walked out groaning a little, “I am so glad the rest of my San Francisco clients were understanding, I don't think I can deal with this.”

“I wouldn't let you go anyway, you looked like me when we did that month long shoot.” He smiled hoping to get a laugh out of her.

She sighed, “Thanks.”

“Did you need anything? I will be your humble servant.” He bowed at her which caused a small giggled from her.

“Not right now but I would like to take a nap and I need to call the doctor.”

 

John smiled and walked over to her kissing the top of her head, “Alright let me know if you something.”

 

 

\------

 

 

John sighed and bounced his leg as he waited with Clara in the waiting room, he didn't know why he was so nervous about it, a routine visit and also learning if it was a boy or girl today. He squeezed at her hand which she responded to with a giggle and a gentle comforting pat on his arm.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“Because I want it to be a girl, so I can have two beautiful faces to wake up to in the morning.” He leaned over giving her a small peck on the cheek.

Clara smiled almost tearing up, “Stop you're going to make me cry.”

“I'm sorry darling.”

One of the nurses stepped out calling for Clara and smiled at the two as John helped her up before following the nurse into the room.

“Excited?” The nurse smiled as Clara climbed up on the table.

“I think he's a bit more excited more than me.” Clara giggled nodding to John whose face reddened in embarrassment.

“What do you think it's going to be?” The nurse smirked as she lifted Clara's shirt, putting on the slightly cold gel onto her slightly rounded stomach.

John laughed nervously, squeezing at Clara's hand, “A girl.”

The nurse smiled looking to Clara, “What about you?” She sat down grabbing the device to the ultrasound before pressing it up against the gel gliding it around to a spot.

“I don't know really. I just want the baby to healthy I'd be happy with any gender because we can always try again if we wanted.” Clara smiled up to John who was smiling back.

“Alright well give me a few minutes to do my normal scans, we'll listen to the heart beat and then we'll have a peek.”

Clara nodded and smirked to John who was trying to look at the monitor, “You wait.”

John playfully pouted, “But I want to see.”

The nurse giggled, “Almost done and then you can both see.” A few moments later she turned the monitor turning the sound up to the rapid heart beat for a a few moments before turning to them. “Ready?”

“I know John is because my hand is losing feeling now.” Clara looked up to him smiling politely trying to give him the notion to let go.

“Oh! Sorry.” John loosened his grip blushing.

The nurse laughed moving the wand and pointed out what was being shown on the screen; first the head, arms and the tiny hands, she expertly dodged around showing the feet before viewing what John was waiting for. “It is a girl.”

Trying not to strangle her hand again John brought Clara's hand up kissing her fingers, “Now I'll have two wonderful girls in my life.”

Clara smirked, “Hope you can handle all the stubbornness.”

“I'll just crack a joke, should work.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end is near! I finished the story in fact. The last 3 chapters will be put out every day after this one.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it's been fun!


	21. Chapter 21

Clara stirred waking up to a few shutter clicks and John softly mumbling to himself about forgetting to turn the digital sound off. She rubbed an eye before slightly rolling back looking up to him, “Of course you would get me like this.”

“You look so beautiful though.” He smiled managing to sneak another shot in.

She huffed at him, “you're just saying that because I'm pregnant and hormonal. I look huge!” She leaned back a little more making the sheet form around her immensely pregnant belly, she was only a few weeks away from the due date but looked like she could go into labor any moment.

He sat the camera on the nightstand sitting down on the edge of the bed leaning down placing a couple soft kisses on the fabric against her stomach, “Only because she's growing.” He rubbed his hand gently along the side of her stomach feeling a few kicks along the way. “Good morning.”

Clara sighed rolling forward again bunching up the pillow in her arms, “You don't tell me good morning anymore.”

“I have loads of times.”

“You were staring my stomach.”

He bit his lip knowing that was starting to be a small fight and thought of something that might stop it in it's tracks, “I'm sorry if you feel that way. What would my beautiful wife like so I can make it up to her?”

Her eyes narrowed at him, “No you're not going to get out of this that easy.” She smirked watching him look down like he had failed her and started to giggle.

He chuckled, “I never know if you're being real or playing with me anymore.”

“Hormones. Could you rub my back?”

John got up getting back into bed cuddling up behind her, “Always beautiful.” He softly kissed her shoulder as his hand kneaded at her back.

Clara softly moaned squeezing at her pillow as his hand kneaded away the discomfort she had been feeling.

“Better?”

She nodded, “I love you.”

He leaned over kissing the side of her head, “Love you as well.”

 

\------

 

Clara stepped into the lift which had a another person in it already and noticed that the ground floor button was pushed and waited as the doors closed and the lift moved with a slight creaking sound to it. She cringed a little as that noise usually meant the lift was going to get stuck sometime soon and being practically full term and with a stranger she hoped that it would behave for the both of them. Sadly her hopes were dashed as there was a loud bang and the lift stopped in between the floors.

Clara sighed, “Great, you would think they would take care of this for how much I pay a month.”

The gentleman beside her who was in a zipped up hoodie with the hood covering his head, save for showing his grey beard, a suit jack over top and a gym bag on his shoulder chuckled, “In all my years I've known one thing, people will be lazy.” The voice felt somewhat familiar to Clara but she couldn't place where she might have heard this English gentleman's voice before.

“Well let's hope the call button works too because I've had this happened before and was stuck a whole night because that didn't work either.” She pressed the button which yielded no sound in return causing Clara to curse.

He looked over, “Wouldn't happen to have a mobile on you?”

Clara looked into her handbag and sighed, “Left it in my flat. You wouldn't happen to have one?”

He shook his head, “Sorry don't have one myself. Though I should since they're common now days.”

“Luckily if I don't come back in a few hours my husband will come looking for me. Been overly protective especially this last month.”

“I don't blame him.” He lifted his small bag off his shoulder, “Did you want to sit down? This is just gym clothes and some towels, they're clean. Be a good cushion.”

“Thank you I'll be alright for a bit then I'll take your offer.”

The hood turned as he looked towards her, “I don't mean to pry but since we'll be stuck in here for a few hours how far along are you?”

“Few more weeks left.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

You could barely see the smile on his face but it was there, “Bet she will turn out looking just like you.”

Clara blushed giggling, “John wants the same thing.”

“Best thing in the world to wake up to two beautiful looking girls.”

 

“So Mr...?”

“Doctor. Doctor John Smith”

Clara smirked, “Oh Doctor I feel better already and a familiar name too.”

He chuckled, “Yes, I get that a lot.”

“Though I haven't seen you around before.”

He rocked back and forth from heel to the balls of his feet, “Just visiting a relative.”

“Mind if I take your offer of your bag now?”

He handed the strap of the bag over to her, “Of course I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable.”

She giggled setting it on the floor working her way down to sit on the makeshift cushion, “Or in labour.”

He quickly came to her aid, helping her down carefully, “With how this day is going I didn't want to jinx it further.”

“It's nothing to worry about I'm calm and know that John will be looking for me soon. Plus there's a doctor in an lift with me.”

He smirked, “What about the other people wanting to use the lift?”

She sighed and waved her hand, “As I said it breaks down a lot, people usually just don't bother even if there's people stuck.”

“Well I have a feeling after today that will change.”

After a little bit more small talk Clara decided to take a small nap waking up a short time later with a twinge in her back most likely from the uncomfortable position she was in. She looked over seeing the doctor in the corner near by, unknown if he too was napping or watching her as the hoodie did a pretty good job covering his face.

The hood moved slightly as he looked more to her, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I don't think taking a nap while sitting up was a good idea.”

“Let me know if the pain continues or gets worse.”

 

They sat silently for a while longer before he looked over casually as she had been shifting around every few minutes. “Clara is the pain off and on?”

She nodded, “Nothing I haven't had before it usually goes away after a bit.” Which was the truth and from what her doctor had said was normal, just the body preparing for the real deal, it might had just been one of those times.

“Please let me know if it gets worse please. While I am a doctor, having a baby in a lift is the last thing I want to have happen.”

Another half hour passed when Clara pressed her hand against her stomach wincing, “Shit.”

He sat up from the slouching position he was slowly going into, “What is it?”

She looked to him still wincing, “The last thing you want to have happen.”

 

“Shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For those squeamish be assured this does not detail any depiction of birth.
> 
> Also I know these have been coming out quicker than I stated but I think I'm just as excited to the reveal as you are :)

John looked at the clock seeing that Clara hadn't come home yet and decided to head over to the phone to ring her mobile when he noticed it was sitting right near by. He sighed thinking of what to do next and called up the spa she had went to, he grew concerned when they mentioned she hadn't shown up for the day and got dressed walking out of the flat and hit the button for the lift. He waited and groaned as it didn't show and walked down the stairs meeting up with with a neighbor on his way up.

He gently took him by the arm trying not to startle him, “Hey Bob you wouldn't happen to know when the lift went out did you?”

The man was slightly shocked at the gesture but nodded, “Yeah a few hours ago think someones stuck in it I heard voices.”

He looked towards the area where the lift was and started to worry, “Shit, could you call maintenance? I think Clara is in there.”

The man went slightly wide-eyed and nodded, “Yeah no problem John.”

John quickly started going down the stairs shouting her name at every level till he reached the second floor.

He heard Clara's voice call out, “Yeah, John in here with a problem.”

Leaning against the lift door he shouted up, “I know the lift is stuck.”

“No another problem. The baby's coming.”

_Oh no,_ he thought. “Is there someone else in there with you?”

“Yeah and he's a doctor.”

He sighed in relief, _at least she's in safe hands_ , but then another question came into his head, “Doesn't he have a mobile? Why didn't you call me?”

A male voice shouted out in reply, “Because I'm an idiot and don't own one. It's best to call emergency services so she can be taken to hospital.”

 

 

The doctor shifted to be seated beside her lending her his hand, as she took it it felt familiar to Johns hand with more callouses and age to it. She dismissed the thought as her husband was outside of the elevator most likely worried sick as she breathed through the pain as it passed.

They heard John yell up, “I called them, I had Bob call maintenance before finding you so they should be on their way.”

The doctor shouted back, “We both know the ambulance will be here days before they will be.”

“I know!”

Clara sighed catching her breath, “Let's just hope the ambulance will be here before this baby.”

His voice started to show a bit of heavy Scottish accent to it, “You'll be fine sweetheart just keep breathing, babies usually take a few hours.”

She smirked, “Your accent is showing.”

He cleared his throat, “What accent?”

“You're Scottish. Can't fool me I have a Scotsman for a husband.”

He nodded, “Father was, I lived in London all my life. Sometimes the accent breaks through.”

Clara gasped squeezing his hand harder than the previous times, “I-I think my water just broke.”

He sat up reaching for his gym bag, “Oh dear. Stay calm and I'll need to take my towels out of my bag you're sitting on.”

 

 

John heard the man in the lift shouting his name trying for his attention, “Yes?”

“You might want to call them again and tell them to hurry up.”

John's heart started to pound and his eyes went wide, “W-what's wrong?”

“Oh, nothing I can't handle but I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing your daughter here soon John.”

_Shit, shit, shit._ This wasn't how he expected it all to happen, he should be with her in a nice clean hospital not standing outside a broken down lift trusting a complete stranger with his wife. He heard the hurried shuffle of people coming up the stairs and was thrilled to see the paramedics and a couple fire fighters appear around the corner.

“Are you the one that called?”

John pointed towards the lift in a scared excitement, “Yes! My wife is having a baby and she's in there with another person. Luckily he's a doctor.” He shouted to towards the lift, “The paramedics are here!”

The doctor responded, “How's that lift doing?”

The medic called up, “We got the building maintenance finally here. Everything alright there?”

“I'll let you know in a bit.”

The medics looked to each other slightly confused on what was exactly going on inside till they heard Clara cry out.

 

 

 

Clara cried out as the pain was starting to become unbearable, gripping onto the handrails that were on the walls of the lift, “This hurts!”

“I know it does sweetheart.” He knelt down in front of her pushing up his sleeves getting ready for what laid ahead.

She groaned staring at his face that his hood was successfully hiding, “Don't call me sweetheart.”

He chuckled, “My wife said the same thing. You're doing good just listen to what your body is saying.”

“It's saying a lot of pain-, ” she closed her eyes as she groaned feeling the urge to push which she instinctively followed. “Oh god.”

“Big push again dear.”

She shook her head, the pain was unbelievable and getting worse she didn't think she could continue, “Can't.”

He looked up to her, “Oh, can't my arse. If billions of other women could do it you can do it too.”

Clara inhaled greatly before screaming out as she beared down.

He smirked, “Good! One more I promise!”

“You better or I'll strangle you!”

He pulled the hood away from his face as it was finally annoying him, showing a familiar set of curls, eyes, and voice that surprised her as he stared back to her, “You can strangle me later Clara Oswald.”

Her eyes went wide at what she was seeing, “J-john?”

“No sweetheart but you need to push for me.”

She stared at this bearded copy before the reality of another contraction coming into existence reminding her what she was currently doing. She took a long breath and closed her eyes bearing down till she felt the pain suddenly dissipate and the sound of a baby crying came into the world. She laughed and cried in relief, her eyes still closed with her body shaking from the adrenaline of what occurred.

“Open your eyes mum so you can take your daughter.” His voice now had the deep Scottish accent that John had as he was handing over the wrapped up baby girl to her.

She eagerly took the small bundle after she finally opened her eyes back up and smiled caressing the small plump face before looking back to him, “If you're not John, who are you?”

“It's a long story, one I'll be back to tell you and your husband alright? I promise.” He wiped his hands before gently caressing her face for a few moments before putting his hood back up as the lift shuttered back to life going to the ground floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after re-reading and tidying up the last chapter, that will be coming out sometime tomorrow, I thought to continue with the saga into another story of its own. So keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm thrilled this got so many views/kudos comments compared to my other works.


	23. Chapter 23

John sat with his newborn daughter in his arms as Clara slept in the hospital bed. The gentleman that had help deliver her disappeared from sight before he was thanked. John was surprised that the small bag that was left in lift had a few towels, baby blankets, onesies and a note saying he would visit in a few months time.

Clara stirred awake looking around the room before her eyes fell upon John holding her daughter. “How is daddy doing?”

He chuckled, “Great. How are you doing mum?”

She smiled, “Much better.”

“Hey that doctor left his bag in the lift, it had a bunch of baby stuff in it.”

She looked slightly surprised, “He said it was gym stuff. Did you get to see him?”

He shook his head, “No he disappeared before I could thank him.”

“You're going to think I'm crazy but he looked, even sounded, like you but with a beard.” She paused to think, “Even knew my name.”

“There was a note in the bag saying he would visit.”

Clara nodded, “He said the same thing to me.”

The baby in his arms started to wiggle and gently make noise.

John softly spoke, “I'm sorry love we were loud.” He looked up to Clara, “Saying it's morning I think she's hungry.” He stood up walking over gently passing the small bundle to Clara kissing her on the temple.

“Either way I'm glad he was there. I don't know what I would have done other wise.”

John nodded, “Same.”

 

 

\------

Four Months later....

\------

 

Clara went to the intercom as it buzzed, “Hello?”

“ _Hello sweetheart.”_

The voice sounded like John but she was just talking to him in the other room. “Doctor?”

“ _The very same. I understand if you don't want to let me in.”_

“No, no, I'm going to let you in. Oh and the lift works they changed companies.”

“ _I know they did.”_

Clara looked surprised and confused but buzzed him inside before rushing back towards where John was. “He's here!”

John looked at her confused, “Who's here?”

“That doctor that looked like you!”

He suddenly looked surprised, “Oh!”

“He's coming up now.”

“You let him in?”

She shrugged, “I want to know why he looked like you, knew my name and gave us some baby stuff.”

John sighed and then nodded, “You have a point.”

There was a gentle firm couple knocks on the door to which Clara slowly opened the door peeking out seeing the bearded gentleman who was wearing the same clothing from then and the hood was up holding what looked like a very old worn photo album in his hands.

She smirked, “Don't have to keep the hood up.”

He chuckled, “Actually, I do especially with him around. I don't want people thinking I am him.” He pointed through the door like he knew John was standing in the room behind her.

“Oh well then come in,” she opened the door more letting him inside before closing the door.

“I”ll stay here so you're comfortable with all I'm going to tell you.” He unzipped the hoodie revealing the oddly familiar holey sweater that John owned and pulled the hood back revealing the same mass of silver curls and beard. Apart from the straighter regal-like stance, a few extra age lines and beard he could pass for being Johns identical twin. “Would you like to ask me questions or should I just start?”

Clara had stood by John and looked to him, “I don't know, do you have any questions John?”

John looked to Clara and then to the man before him, “Well apart from why you look like me but I think that would come into if we just let you go into whatever you needed to tell us.”

The man nodded, “You're going to think I'm crazy but I do have evidence to back up my claims.” He paused, “I'm your great-grandfather, John.”

John mouth went agape and then looked to the book in his hands, “Bullshit and where did you get that?”

“From the house which I got back for you by the way. You're lucky Billy has a bigger nicer house and a thing for Missy, you might even get an RSVP to their wedding.” He stepped forward a few steps, opening the book to a page with worn black and white photos showing the bearded man with a young woman with blonde hair in the standard photographic pose of the time. “That's Rose.” He pointed to another picture of a boy and girl, “My children, Amelia and Gordon.”

Clara looked up, “That means you're like 200 years old?”

“If I made a birth certificate 174 but I'm really 2500 years old.”

Both Clara and John looked at him with John blurting out, “How is that possible?”

“I'm not human. I am what is called a Time Lord I'm from another planet from another dimension in fact. My ship, the TARDIS, was pulled into this universe when I was trying to run away from some daleks, I got stuck here.”

Clara looked down to the pictures as she slowly flipped through them, “But if you're this old why isn't anyone else the same?”

“I used the last bit of power from my TARDIS before she went into self repair to make myself human, put every last bit of time lord into a watch and hid it, so I could just have a family, grow old and die as I didn't know if I was completely trapped here. I still don't know either. Sadly Gordon managed to find it and open it.”

“The silver watch?”

The bearded man nodded, “Has a cracked window because Gordon dropped it by the surprise he released.”

Clara looked to John than back to the bearded man, “So how do you know my name?”

“Alternate universes are sometimes funny things. They're the 'what if I turned left instead of right' scenario of the giant mass of space and time. You are the exact copy of a teacher named Clara Oswald. I know your fathers name is David, your mother is or was Ellie.”

Clara nodded with John starting to laughed, “This is crazy! Clara he could be stalking us.”

“No, I'm stalking you to protect you.” He pointed to John with a slight anger in his eye, “I saved your sorry arse from drowning yourself in drugs and alcohol after River died! Didn't you find it weird when you just suddenly woke up one day sober as a jaybird with a black eye? I punched you out and fixed you! Me!” He started to pace slightly angry to his genetic double, “It's why Missy gave you the watch back. She doesn't know she did, I just gave her the suggestion and she pretty much slept walked right up to your door.”

John shook his head, “I went to rehab for that though the black eye I really don't know how that happened. Anyone can figure out relatives with that google stuff, and knowing about the damage to the watch, neat trick.”

He groaned, “You just think you went to rehab because I put it in your little pudding brained head. Also there's a back plate to the watch open it up.”

Clara looked to John, “Get the watch.”

John pursed his lips but obliged going over and grabbing the small display box containing the watch, opening it up to take it out before walking out. “Alright how do I open it up?”

“You'll need something to pry it open.”

John grabbed a knife and slowly worked along the seam before the back plate promptly popped off revealing a micro-SD card. “What's this?”

“That's from my Clara's phone.”

Clara looked at the bearded man, “Why do you have it?”

“Why do you think?” He rubbed his beard with a hand as he started to look uneasy talking about her, “Go look at the pictures.”

Clara put the small card into the adapter going to the folder with all the pictures and started to click through them, there she was with various people that the current Clara didn't know and the surprise that she had pictures of school kids and a few random shots of what looked to be John but figured out it was of this bearded man near them. She clicked out of the viewer and noticed the dates of the file names, “Wait 2015? This is 20-”

He nodded interrupting her. “2013 yes.” He looked to John who finally started to realize that this was the truth no matter how insane it sounded.

“Why do you look like me?”

He wiggled his finger back and forth between the two of them, “More like you look like me, genetic lottery. It can happen especially when we're related.”

Clara looked to him, “Alright rest of those questions aside, why were you there that day?”

“I was going to just be a stranger who gave you baby things. Seems the universe had another idea when the lift shut down and you went into labor. Good thing too as the baby got stuck, it's why it was so painful. Both of you could have died if you were alone.”

She covered her mouth with her hand, _she could have died but he was there to help her._ She rushed over to him, arms outstretched wrapping them around him in a hug which surprised both him and John. “Thank you.”

He stood there in an awkward stance, how he wanted to hug her tightly to hug his Clara again but she wasn't his not his true Clara. He looked up to John, “M-may I hug your wife?”

Clara butted in before John could reply, “You don't need to ask him, hug me.” John smirked and nodded.

His arms that were still outstretched in surprise finally wrapped around her reciprocating the hug in return with his head leaning down almost buried into her neck taking her in. He whispered, “Let me know if he does anything stupid I would gladly take his place.”

Clara laughed pulling away, sneaking in a kiss to his cheek, “I doubt that needs to be done.”

John raised an eyebrow, “What doesn't need to be done?”

“Nothing.” Clara smiled to John as the small sounds of a baby crying came from another room. “Would you like to see Margret?”

The Doctor grinned, “Yes.”

Clara went off to get the baby while John looked to him, “So what is your real name? Clara said you told her it was John Smith.”

“I go by the Doctor. Just the Doctor.”

John smirked, “No wonder my family was a bunch of doctors.”

“Except you. You became a model.” He laughed, “I don't even.”

“Yeah well passing out at the sight of blood wasn't working for me and well, I look good in a suit.”

The Doctor nodded, “I can agree to that.” His eyes fell upon Clara coming out with the small baby girl in a cute pink onesie and he smiled, “Oh she's gotten big.”

“Margret Daniel Smith, the Doctor.” John introduced them to each other.

“You named her after your gran, fantastic.” He skipped the part of the small little one also being named for Danny since he felt that he might have had a similar fate in this world like the last one.

Clara nodded, “She was so thrilled. Would you like to hold her?”

“Oh please,” he eagerly took the small little one who started to coo towards him causing him to chuckle, “No no I'm not your da, even with how much I look like him.”

Clara and John looked at each other and back to the Doctor who looked up to them still chuckling, “Oh I speak baby. She was a little confused why John suddenly gained a beard.” He smiled as Maggie gently took his finger, “She's going to be very brilliant.”

Clara smiled, “Are you going to be sticking around or just disappear again?”

He shrugged, “I'll, um, be around. Till at least my TARDIS fixes herself, which might be never.”

John looked to him, “How long do you live for?”

“My species can regenerate when injured or grow of old age, I got 11 times left so probably around eleven thousand more years or hell I can die tomorrow. Who knows.”

John nodded, “Well I hope you stay with the family.”

The Doctor chuckled, “I'm just here to make tiny ripples not big waves. This Earth hasn't even dealt with aliens at all. It would be best to be out of the spotlight till the end.” He looked down seeing Maggie had fallen asleep still holding onto his finger.

“At least come over for Christmas dinner.” Clara smiled.

He nodded, “I can probably do that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the twist!
> 
> I honestly thought about making the watch a complete red herring and just have been a regular watch but I decided to go with it :)
> 
> I am on a trip april 21-25 so i will probably post the next section of story after that!


End file.
